I'm Real
by vegetafanic1
Summary: What happens when Dr. Briefs conducts an experiment that changes the lives of nine small human children? With Planet Vegeta not accepting them what will they do? When they met up w the Prince of Saiyans and his right hand man will Bulma and ChiChi fall in
1. That night

Full summary: What happens when Dr. Briefs conducts an experiment that changes the lives of nine small human children? With Planet Vegeta not accepting them there, what will they do? But happens when they meet up w/ the Saiyan Prince and his right hand man? Will Bulma and Chi-Chi fall in love when they shouldn't or will everything go topsy turvy? And who else knows their secret? Will Planet Vegeta take the nine of them in? They just might have too. Let's hope Frieza doesn't find out. Couples. V/B, K(G)/CC a little bit of K/18& T/L.

* * *

_**I'm Real**_

Dr. Teddy Briefs studied the blood that was in the needle. Bardock looked at him and nodded. Dr. Briefs sighed. He turned around to see the nine human children looking at him. He smiled. His ten-year-old daughter was smiling at him. Beside her was her was her best friend who was only seven. Bardock looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Dr. Briefs nodded.

It was midnight and the storm outside was raging. They stood in the lab of the palace of Planet Vegeta. A woman with short black hair and a fury dark brown tail walked in. She wore a lab coat. She walked up to the two scientists. "Are you ready?" she asked. They both looked at her. "Yes Faith, did you get the rest?" Bardock asked. Faith showed them the briefcase she was carrying. She smiled. She looked at the children. The nine-year-old bald boy was falling asleep and the eleven-year-old girl with two personalities was asleep. She looked at Dr. Briefs. "Which one first?" she asked. Dr. Briefs looked at the children. He looked at his daughter. "Bulma will you come here?" he asked. Faith looked at him confused. His daughter stood up. Her blue hair was in her face. She walked over to her father.

He picked her up and sat her down on the lab table. "Is it going to hurt?" she asked. "It will sting for a little bit, but that's it" her father answered. She looked at him with her ocean blue eyes. He sighed. "I promise" he whispered. She looked at her best friend who looked scared. She smiled at her. "My dad said it won't hurt" she stated. She looked back at her father and gulped. "Ok…go…go ahead" she whispered. Dr. Briefs picked up a needle. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip. Dr. Brief injected the blood into her body. She tried moving her arm. It really hurt. A tear fell from her eye. He put a Band-Aid on her left arm and picked up another needle. He injected her again this time on her right arm. He placed a Band-Aid over it too. More tears fell from her eyes. "You're done" her father stated. She opened her eyes. She felt dizzy. Faith helped her to the other children. Dr. Brief looked at the raven-haired seven-year-old girl; she was Bulma's best friend.

"Chi-Chi" he said picking up another needle. Chi-Chi slowly walked up to him carrying her teddy her father gave her before he passed away. Bardock picked her and sat her down on the lab table. She looked at him with her coal black eyes. She was scared. Dr. Briefs looked at her. He rolled up her sleeve to her pajamas on her left arm. He poked her with the needle. The blood injecting into her. She squeezed her eyes shut and started to cry. Dr. Briefs threw the needle away and picked up a new on. Bardock put a Band-Aid on her left arm. She sniffed. Bardock rolled up her right sleeve. Dr. Briefs poked her again the blood entering her body. Chi-Chi bit her lip. He threw that needle away. Bardock put another Band-Aid on. Faith walked up to the table and picked up Chi-Chi. She sat her down by Bulma. Bulma hugged her friend and told her it was all over. Chi-Chi squeezed her teddy tighter and started to fall asleep.

Faith picked up the nine-year-old bald boy who was sleeping. She sat him on the table. She held him up while Bardock cleaned off his arm. Dr. Briefs went to his desk and picked up two more needles. He returned. Faith held tight onto the boy. The needle pierced his right arm. The boy opened his eyes screaming. He squirmed all over the table. Bardock placed Band-Aid on his arm. Dr. Briefs pierced his left arm with the different needle. The boy kept squirming. Faith picked him up and Bardock put a Band-Aid on his other arm. The boy sniffed. Faith gently laid him down by Chi-Chi. He looked at Bulma. "That hurt" he whispered. "It's ok Krillin" Bulma said yawning before laying her head down by Chi-Chi's. Krillin closed his eyes leaning against the wall.

Faith looked at the nine-year-old girl with blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. The girl stood up and looked at her twin brother. Faith held onto her hand and led her to the table where she was lifted. Dr. Brief cleaned of her arm this time while Bardock looked at the needle. The girl sat tall trying not to be scared. She had seen the last kids get injected. She felt the needle enter then exit her right arm. She bit her lip. Dr. Briefs put a Band-Aid over the very small hole in her arm. She looked at Bardock. He picked up the other needle. She took a deep breath. The other needle entered and exited her left arm. She bit her lip even harder. Another Band-Aid was placed over this hole in her arm. She hopped off the table. She felt funny. She sat down by her twin brother who had black hair and the same ice-blue eyes. "You're up Seventeen" she whispered. "You all right Eighteen?" Seventeen asked. "Uh huh" she said yawning.

Seventeen stood up and walked over to the table. It was his turn. They injected both of his arms. He sat back down by his twin sister. He wiped a tear from his cheek. "What's going to happen to us?" he asked. Eighteen opened one of her eyes. "I don't know, nothing bad" she whispered. He looked at her as she yawned and closed her eyes. He was starting to feel sleepy too. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Faith walked up to the eleven year-old-girl with two personalities. She tapped the girls' shoulder. "Ready Launch?" she asked. The girl opened her eyes. She nodded. She had dark blue hair with very dark blue eyes. Launch slowly sat up and stumbled to the table. Faith helped her up to the table. They injected both of her arms. She cried out in pain. She walked over and back to the wall where all her friends were sitting. A twelve-year-old boy with long black hair and black eyes stood up and walked up to the table where he was injected. He went back to where he laid before and fell asleep. An eleven-year-old girl with blue green hair and blue eyes gulped. She stood up and looked at the boy who just sat down. "Go ahead Marron" he whispered. "Ok…did…did it hurt Yamcha?" she asked. He nodded. She looked at the table and slowly walked over. She too was injected. She walked back over and drifted off. The last child stood up. He was twelve, bald, and had three eyes. He was the last to be injected and too fall asleep.

Faith looked at Bardock. "I hope this works" she whispered. Bardock nodded. Dr. Briefs looked at him. "I'm sure it will" he stated. "How long do you think do you think it will start to show improvement?" Faith asked. "Probably in less than a week" Bardock answered. Faith looked at the nine children. "We must keep this a secret from the public and Frieza, never let Frieza get word of this" Dr. Briefs said looking out the window as lightening flashed. Bardock and Faith both nodded. Faith looked at Bardock. "He used his own daughter, why?" she asked in a whisper so Dr. Briefs wouldn't hear. "She reminds him of his wife" Bardock answered. Faith looked at Bulma. "So he risked her life because she looked like her mother?" she questioned. "She doesn't look like her mother…she has her eyes and smile" Bardock stated. Faith nodded. "You better get back to your sons" she suggested. Bardock nodded. He looked at Dr. Briefs. "I'll be heading out" he stated. Dr. Briefs nodded. "I'll be going too" Faith stated. Again he nodded.

They both left. He walked up to the children placing a blanket around each one of them. He looked at his daughter. He sighed. _'Why did you have to leave me, Bunny? Why did you have to die?'_ He could have sworn he heard her giggle. He shook his head. He turned around and sat down in his chair at his desk.

> > > > > > > > >

An eleven-year-old boy with black hair that spiked straight up like a flame and coal black eyes and fury dark brown tail laid underneath his best friend's bed. Beside him was a seven-year-old boy with wild black spiky hair and coal black eyes; he too had a tail. The eleven-year-old boy looked at the seven-year-old. "Do you think he knows we're under here?" the seven-year-old boy asked. The other boy shrugged. "He's your brother, Kakarot, I wouldn't know" the eleven-year-old whispered. Kakarot peeked to see if his brother was around. "Is he there? I'm crammed under here," said the other boy. "I don't see him, Vegeta" whispered Kakarot. He slid back under the bed. All of a sudden someone jumped onto the bed crushing the two boys underneath of it. Both boys' eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Kakarot slowly crawled out of under the bed. His brother Raditz was laughing his head off. "That was so mean" Kakarot stated glaring at his big brother. "Uh a little help" Vegeta's reply came from under the bed. Raditz cracked up even more. Kakarot looked under the bed. "Come on out" he suggested. "I would if I could, but I can't" Vegeta stated. Kakarot started laughing. "He's stuck" he stated. Raditz nearly was in tears from laughing. "Stop your laughing and get me out from here" Vegeta ordered. Raditz got off the bed and peeked at Vegeta. He started laughing even more. "Get the camera Kakarot" he ordered. Kakarot jumped on his bed and grabbed the camera from the shelf. Vegeta grunted. "Ka..ka..rot" he mumbled. Kakarot jumped back down. Vegeta grunted again.

Kakarot aimed the lens at Vegeta. Flash! Kakarot giggled. "Kakarot" Vegeta warned. Raditz chuckled. "If only your father was here now" Raditz said smirking at Vegeta. "Get…me… OUT OF HERE" Vegeta shouted. The door opened and Bardock walked in. "What is going on in here? Kakarot why aren't you in bed?" Bardock asked. Kakarot smiled at his father. "Raditz said I didn't have to" Bardock looked at Raditz. "You did?" he asked. Raditz chuckled. "Yeah, he kept bugging me about it" Raditz stated. Bardock looked around the room. "Where's" He was cut off when Turles jumped onto his back knocking Bardock over. "Turles" Bardock finished. Bardock stood up and looked at his ten-year-old son that looked like Kakarot, but with tanner skin. Turles started laughing. Bardock looked at Raditz. "You're the big brother and you can't even get them to bed. How old are you? Huh two or fifteen?" Bardock asked. "Fifteen" Raditz mumbled. Kakarot looked at Raditz then Turles; who still is on the floor. He felt like he was forgetting something. Maybe it was to feed his goldfish, Carl. He shrugged it off. It probably wasn't important.

Bardock looked at Kakarot. "Bed…now" he ordered. Kakarot nodded and jumped into bed sliding under the covers. Raditz and Turles walked out of the room. Bardock flicked the lights off. "Night Kakarot" "Night" said Kakarot. Bardock shut the door. "Oh Kakarot" Kakarot sat up in bed. "Who's there?" he asked. "Who's there? Who do you think is there?" "I don't know. Are you the boogyman?" he asked. "That's right" "What do you want?" he asked. "I want OUT FROM UNDER HERE" "Vegeta?" "Duh, who did you think it was?" "The boogyman" Kakarot answered. "Get me out from under your bed RIGHT NOW" Vegeta ordered. Kakarot got out of bed. "How?" he asked. He saw Vegeta's eyes glaring at him. "I don't know, get your father or something" Vegeta suggested. Kakarot frowned.

"Can't it wait till morning?" he asked. "NO" Vegeta roared. Kakarot pouted. He stood up and opened his door. "What Kakarot?" his father asked. (He's in the living room) "Vegeta's stuck" he stated. "What?" Bardock questioned. Raditz looked at Kakarot. "Oh I forgot about him" "GET ME OUT" they heard Vegeta shout. Bardock jumped out of his chair and ran into Kakarot's room, Raditz walking behind him. Raditz leaned against the doorframe. "You could wait till morning" he suggested. Bardock peeked under the bed. "How about I stick my foot up your.." "Hey Kakarot's in the room," Raditz stated cutting Vegeta off. Turles walked in the room. "What's going on?" he asked. Kakarot looked at him. "Vegeta's stuck" he stated. "Why don't we just tell the whole planet" Vegeta suggested. "Can't that wait till morning" Kakarot pouted. "I was kidding" Vegeta stated. Bardock stared at Vegeta. "What are you doing under here anyway Prince Vegeta?" Bardock asked. "Uh…we were…uh…I don't know" Vegeta said getting annoyed. Bardock looked at Raditz. "Help me lift the bed" Raditz and Bardock grabbed both sides of the bed and lifted it up. Vegeta slowly stood up his back cracking in the process. He stood by Kakarot. Bardock and Raditz placed the bed back down. "Prince Vegeta why are you out so late?" Bardock asked. "I came to see Kakarot" Vegeta stated brushing of his clothes. "You need to clean under there" he stated. Kakarot jumped back into bed and slide back under the covers.

Bardock, Vegeta, Raditz, and Turles walked out of Kakarot's room. Bardock ordered Raditz and Turles off to bed. Vegeta left and went to his room, which is fours halls down and five doors to the left. He walked past the lab. He stopped. He remembered Christmas night five years ago. It's been awhile since he and Kakarot seen them. He wondered if they would ever see them again. Her dad and Kakarot's were both scientists so they should. He shrugged and continued his journey to his room.

> > > > > > > > > >

**3 years later (in the lab)**

Dr. Briefs looked at the nine children. Bulma smiled at him. "I'm hungry" she stated. "Me too" said Chi-Chi. "We can get food later, but now we have to find a way out" Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at him confused. Just then the door burst open. Bardock ran in. "Hurry and get out" he ordered. Bulma looked at her father. "What happened Papa?" she asked. Dr. Briefs looked at her. "The public and Frieza found out about the nine of you somehow, you are wanted dead" he stated truthfully. The nine children were shocked. For three years they had to stay in this lab and not leave or go anywhere else. Faith opened the window. "Go through here" she ordered. Yamcha stood up and slipped through the window helping the others up. Bulma pushed Chi-Chi up and Yamcha grabbed her hand helping her. Bulma looked back at her papa. He was throwing things away. She watched as Faith and Bardock tried to get him out. But he told them to go on without him. They left. Bulma felt tears form in her eyes. "Bulma" Bulma looked up Yamcha was waiting for her. She looked back at her father. The door bursts open again. This time it was the guards of the palace. They grabbed her father and dragged them away. Some noticed her and started walking towards her.

She looked back at Yamcha and jumped for his hand. She misses. She tries again. He grabs hold and pulls her through the window. The guards ran back out the door. The nine children started running. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked back at the palace. Chi-Chi started to cry. Bulma frowned. This was all her father's fault. They didn't even bother to go through town because some of the public came after them with troches and pick forks. The guards of the palace also joined the chase. Bulma looked back.

"Get the mutants" a man shouted. She started to cry. "Kill them" a woman shouted. Bulma grabbed Chi-Chi's hand. They all started running faster. "Push them off the cliff" another man shouted. Yamcha glared back at them and flipped them all off. They were coming close to the cliff. "We'll jump" Yamcha stated. Bulma looked at him as if he was crazy, but sighed. It was the only way. Eighteen and Seventeen grabbed hands. The mob kept on chasing. Bulma took a deep breath. She watched Tien, Yamcha, Launch, and Marron jump off the cliff. She, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Seventeen, and Eighteen joined them. All of their nine tails swaying behind them as they fell.

A guard looked at he people. "They are as good as dead" he stated. He spat off the cliff. "There's no way they could survive" he stated. The mob slowly walked away from the cliff. "Briefs will be as good as dead too pretty soon," a woman said talking to her mate. He nodded.

> > > > > > > > > > >

**In Bardock's house** "**Broadcasting**"

Raditz sat watching TV. Turles, Vegeta, and Kakarot stared out the window watching a mob chase nine children. They were pretty far up so they couldn't see the kids well. "What do you think is going on?" Turles asked Raditz. "Some mutants kids are wanted dead" Raditz stated. "Yeah right? Mutant kids, yep that's real funny Raditz" said Kakarot. "It's true Kakarot" Raditz said. "You're full of bull" "Shit" Turles finished for Kakarot. Kakarot smirked at Turles. Vegeta looked at Raditz and rolled his eyes. "You're crazy" Turles stated. Raditz flipped through the channels. "Don't believe me then" "**Doctor Teddy Briefs was arrested today and will be charged with illegal use in the lab…they are still deciding if he** **should be executed or not"** Kakarot looked at Vegeta. "Isn't that her dad?" he asked. Vegeta nodded. "Why would he be executed?" Turles asked. Vegeta shrugged.

Bardock walked in and shut the door behind him. **"Bardock Son and Faith Grooty are wanted for questioning" **The four boys looked at Bardock. "What did you do?" Raditz asked. "Nothing" Bardock answered sitting down on the couch. "Then why are you wanted for questioning?" Kakarot asked looking at his father. "I don't know" "Yeah right" Turles said rolling his eyes. "Did you mutate some kids?" Raditz asked. "Now where in the world would you get that idea?" Bardock asked. Raditz shrugged. "Did you?" "No of course not" Bardock answered. "Are you lying?" Kakarot asked. Bardock looked at him. "No" Bardock answered shutting off the TV. Kakarot looked at Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged. "Get out" Bardock ordered. They looked at him. "Why?" Kakarot asked. "I need alone time" Bardock answered. "Then go in your room" Kakarot suggested. Bardock looked at Kakarot. "The four of you…out" Bardock repeated. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Raditz said getting out of his chair. Turles nodded. Vegeta and Kakarot walked past Kakarot's annoyed father. The four of them stepped into the hall. "What bit him in the ass?" Raditz asked. Turles shrugged. "Who knows"

Faith walked by with news reporters following her. "Did you have anything to do with it?" a woman asked. "And what actually did you do?" a man asked. Faith sighed and noticed the four boys. She walked up to them. "Hey boys, Prince Vegeta" she said smiling. "Hey Faith" said Kakarot. "How have you been?" Faith asked. "Fine," Kakarot answered "you?" "Not so good" Faith answered. She looked back at the reporters. "I will not be answering any questions today" Faith stated. They all turned and left. "Where's Bardock?" a man asked. A woman shrugged.

The boys looked at her. "What was that all about?" Vegeta asked. "Something happened in the lab" Faith answered. "What?" Kakarot answered. "I'll tell you when you're older" Faith stated. "You can tell me," Raditz said smirking. "I'll wait till you're older too," Faith said smiling. Raditz's mouth hung open. "I'm eighteen, how much older can I get?" Turles chuckled. Faith smiled at them and walked off. "You wouldn't understand," she said facing her back to them. She turned a corner and she was gone. Kakarot looked at Vegeta. "Confused?" Vegeta looked at him. "What should I be confused about?" Kakarot shrugged. Turles looked around. "You know what I haven't seen what's their faces in years" he stated. "Who the fuck are you talking about?" Raditz asked. Turles looked at him. "I don't know" he answered. "Nut-head" Raditz mumbled. Turles frowned. Kakarot laughed. Vegeta just crossed his arms. He looked at Kakarot. "What happened to Carl?" Kakarot looked at him. "He died a long time ago" Kakarot answered.

_**To be continued…..**_

So that's it for chapter one. You probably have questions and you'll either get them in the second chapter or the third. So hang on tight. Please review! Please.

**-Vegetafanic1-**


	2. Unexpected Reunion

**_I'm Real_**

**_Kinoha: Thanks for the advice. I'm glad you like it! Hope to hear from you again!_**

**10 years later**

Vegeta snuck out of the palace and into a forest. He had to get away from here. He needed a break. He was sick of being told what he should or should not do. He was a prince and could do what ever he pleases, well not really. He told Kakarot he would be out and to keep the guards busy so he could get far away as possible. He looked back at the palace and scowled. "Damn your ways, Father" Vegeta cursed. Kakarot would be soon following. He sat down on a log by a pond. He needed time alone.

> > > > > > > > >

**Elsewhere**

Three women walked through the forest. They were wearing wolf hides for clothing, skirts, belly shirts, wrist and ankle bands. They were holding spears. One of them stopped. "Do you want boar or chicken?" the blonde one asked. "What do you think?" the blue haired asked the raven-haired. "Get one of both Eighteen" (You didn't think they died, did you?) Eighteen nodded. "You're not going to rob another farm, are you?' asked the blue haired. "You know me Bulma" Eighteen smiled. Bulma smirked. "You're right" The raven-haired woman smiled. "So Chi-Chi, do I need to get anything else?" Eighteen asked. Chi-Chi thought for a moment. "We'll get the fish" she stated. Eighteen nodded. She jumped into a tree and vanished. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "Shall we?" she asked. "We shall" They started walking to the pond. "How many should we catch today?" Bulma asked. "A lot" Chi-Chi suggested. Bulma nodded.

> > >> > > > > > >

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta heard female voices. _'I can't let anyone see me here'_ He looked around. He shook his head. _'The mighty Saiyan prince hiding in a bush, just great.'_ He jumped into a bush making sure his hair isn't shown. _'If they find me I'm toast.'_ Two women walked up to the pond, holding spears. Vegeta gulped. What were women doing out here? One throws her spear into the water and jumped in. She grabbed her spear and at the end of it was a fish, a helpless fish. (This isn't Veg-head saying it was helpless he could care less about the fish, he doesn't want to end up like it, at the end of the spear.) These women were different. One had blue hair and they both were wearing wolf hides. He sat watching them catch their fish. He sure hoped they wouldn't find him. He stared at them. His eyes widened. What was this? They had tails and one was BLUE! He blinked. He never heard of a blue Saiyan. He shook his head. _'What the fuck.'_ He slowly backed up crushing a twig. The women stopped. They jumped into the trees and were gone. He sat there still for what seemed like forever. He slowly stood up. They were gone. He sighed. He stepped out of the bushes. All of a sudden something poked his back. He froze. "Don't move" came a feminine voice. The next thing he knew someone pounced on him knocking him over to the ground. He saw the blue Saiyan glaring at him, sitting on him aiming her spear at his head. The other sat and watched. He scowled at her.

He started to squirm. "Get your fat ass off of me" he ordered. The woman stood up and pointed her spear at him. The other did the same but from behind him. He slowly stood up. "What do you want?" The blue haired one asked. "Nothing" he spat. She glared daggers at him. "Put your spears down" he ordered. "Why should we?" the one asked from behind him. "I said so" They backed down. They stood by each other now. The two of them glared at him. "What are you two?" he asked. "Oh you haven't heard of us?" the blue one asked. "Heard of you? What are you doing out here? And why do you have blue hair and tail?" The raven-haired glared at him and raised her spear. "It was your kind that chased us out, I'm sure you've heard of us" she spat. He glared at her. "What the fuck are you talking about?" The blue haired woman crossed her arms. "Put your spear down now" he ordered.

She glared at him harder. "What are you Prince of Saiyans?" The blue-haired woman asked rolling her eyes. "Exactly" The women looked at him. "What?" "I am Vegeta the Prince of Saiyans" She put her spear down. The blue-haired woman looked at her friend. "Let's go Chi-Chi" They jumped up into the trees. Vegeta watched them. He froze. Why did that name ring a bell? He needed answers. He ran after them. He's on the ground; they are in the trees. They jumped down thinking they left him at the pond. "Who are you?" he asked behind them. They turned around startled. "Why are you following us?" the one called Chi-Chi asked. "Your name, I've heard it before, I don't remember where" They glared at him. "How's Briefs? Has he been executed yet?" the blue-haired one asked. "What?" he questioned. "Dr. Briefs has he been killed?" the blue-haired one asked. "No, and what does he have to with this?"

Chi-Chi looked at her friend then him. "He did this to us" she answered. "Did this? What's this?" The blue-haired looked at him. "You wouldn't understand Vegeta" she spat. He glared at her. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked repeating his question. "That's not important" the blue-haired woman stated. "They didn't kill my father, why?" she asked. Vegeta froze. "Your father? Who's your father?" "Briefs" she answered. He stared at them. "No, you two are suppose to be dead, they told me you were dead" Vegeta stated. "Really? When did we die, Vegeta?" the blue-haired woman asked. "Years ago, ten years" he answered. "I'm afraid I'm very much alive and so is everyone else" she said glaring at him. "You're not them, this is some kind of joke" he said glaring back at her. "It's not a joke, we're alive, very much alive" Chi-Chi stated. Vegeta glared at her. "They weren't Saiyans last time I checked" "We have only been Saiyans for thirteen years" Chi-Chi stated.

"What?" he asked in confusion. "Have you heard of the nine mutant children?" the blue-haired woman asked. "That never happened it was all a lie" Vegeta stated. "It's no lie, my father did this to us, to me, his own daughter, we were his projects" the blue-haired woman spat. "Easy Bulma" Chi-Chi said calming her friend down. Vegeta scowled. That name. "Mutations don't exist" Vegeta stated. "They don't, huh? Explain how I have a blue tail, explain how I have Saiyan blood in my body, explain why we were chased off a cliff by your people, but luckily fell into a river, explain everything that's happen to us Vegeta" the one called Bulma roared. Vegeta glared at her. "What are you talking about?" "I am a mutant, so is Chi-Chi, if you believe it or not" "Bardock said it wasn't true" Vegeta stated.

The women looked at him. "Really? He helped, he helped my father, so did Faith, they couldn't say anything about the god damn project you baka!" Bulma shouted. "So that's why he and Faith were band from labs" Vegeta whispered to himself. "Did anyone ever tell you how we died?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta looked at her. He shook his head. "You baka" Bulma said glaring at him. "Watch it woman" Vegeta warned glaring back at him. "If what you say is true how did they do it?" Bulma smirked. "Easy, they drew blood from Saiyans who offered it and injected us" Bulma answered. Vegeta looked at her. "You should ask your father" Bulma suggested. Vegeta scowled. "What does he have to do with this?" he asked. "Why don't you ask him," she said. He was getting sick of their games. "Tell me what does my father have to do with this" Vegeta ordered moving closer to her.

"Bring up the name Chi-Chi, I'm sure it will ring a bell, seeing in how his blood runs through her" "You lie" Vegeta said grabbing her by the neck lifting her up. "Why should I? I have no need to" she choked out. Vegeta glared at Chi-Chi. She glared back at him. "My father would never do such a stupid thing" Vegeta stated. "He did…..they…needed proof" Bulma choked out. Vegeta let her go. She fell to the ground. "What do you mean? Proof of what?" he asked. "They believed Frieza did something like this, but didn't have proof, so they took nine human children and injected them with Saiyan blood" Chi-Chi stated. "The Saiyan blood got rid of most of the human therefor turning the children Saiyans, they finally had proof, but they needed a different species to see if would work on them" Bulma stated standing up. "Frieza and the rest of Planet Vegeta found out, they chased us off a cliff thinking we were all dead, but we are not" Chi-Chi said smirking. "We were born humans, but now are Saiyans, do you understand now?" Bulma asked. (Anyone confused?) Vegeta looked at them. "Making you mutants" he finished. They nodded.

"Who else was involved?" he asked. "Many Saiyans, your father, Faith, Bardock, Nappa, and many others" Bulma stated. "Nappa? He's dead, he was sent to Frieza's ship, Frieza killed him" Vegeta stated. "When?" Chi-Chi asked. "Ten years ago" "We were already injected by then" Bulma stated. Vegeta looked at them. "Who else was injected?" he asked. "Why all the questions, Vegeta? I thought you didn't believe the story," Bulma said smirking. "Who else was injected?" he repeated. "It's none of your concern, now is it?" He glared at her. All of a sudden he was pounced on knocking him over once again. Someone sat on his back. "Who is this?" came a feminine voice. "Vegeta, you know the Prince. You remember him Eighteen, the stuck up jerk who teased you when you had braces" Bulma stated. Eighteen growled. Vegeta was really getting annoyed. This reminded him of the time he was stuck under Kakarot's bed. He shuttered at remembering that night. "Get off of me!" he ordered. Eighteen didn't budge. Vegeta growled standing up and knocking her off of his back.

He stood up. She had a tail too, but it was blonde like her hair. She was wearing the same style of clothes they were and carrying a spear as well. She had blood on her hands and her spear was covered with it. She pointed it at him. "She's one too?" he questioned. Bulma and Chi-Chi nodded smirking. "You remember me, don't you, Vegeta buddy?" Eighteen asked punching him in the arm. Vegeta snorted. He didn't have time for their foolishness. "Who else is?" he asked. "Think Veg-head, who else were you told that had died?" Bulma said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Don't ever call me that again!" Vegeta ordered. He thought for a moment. "All of your goofy friends" he said looking at them. "Right and they're not goofy," Chi-Chi said glaring at him. Vegeta stared at Chi-Chi. _'Wait one minute'_

"Who's your mate?" he asked. "What?" Chi-Chi questioned. "Who's your mate? I see the bite mark on your neck. Is he one of your friends?" Vegeta asked. Chi-Chi frowned. "No, he's not" she stated. "Well, who is he?" "Why should she tell you?" Eighteen asked. "I might know him" Vegeta stated. "Doubt it, he has a weird name" Bulma stated. "Really? What is it?" he asked. "It's not Saiyan, but he is. His name's Goro no Godo, wait maybe Gohu, I'm not sure" said Bulma. "It's Goku" Chi-Chi corrected. Vegeta looked at her confused. "You're right, that's not Saiyan" "So you don't him, ha told you, you wouldn't" Bulma said laughing in his face. She stuck her tongue out at him. "How do you know he's Saiyan?" Vegeta asked. "He has a tail plus I know him" Chi-Chi stated. Bulma smirked at him. "And you don't" she mocked. Vegeta glared at her, "Shut up" he ordered. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why should I?" she asked. "I said so" "You're not my prince, Vegetable-Boy" she said smirking at him. Vegeta scowled at her. She was starting to bug him.

"You're annoying," he said glaring at her. She glared at him. There was a howl. Eighteen looked at the girls. "Yamcha's done hunting" she stated. Vegeta looked at her. "We should go" she suggested. Bulma looked at her. "We should, but they're probably just started cooking" Chi-Chi nodded. She looked at Vegeta. "What are you doing out here anyway?" she asked. He looked at her. "Had to get away from the palace" he answered. A branch cracked. The girls jumped into the trees. "Vegeta! Vegeta where are you?"

Vegeta turned around. _'What is he doing here?'_ Kakarot walked through the bushes. "There you are, I thought you said you weren't going to go too far" he said. "Changed my mind" Vegeta stated. Just then Bulma jumped on Kakarot knocking him over. She held her spear over his chest. "Vegeta what is this?" Kakarot asked. "A woman" Vegeta answered. "I knew that, but what is she doing?" "I don't know, probably going to kill you" Vegeta stated. "Kill me? Why?" Chi-Chi and Eighteen jumped out of the trees.

"Bulma get off of him" Chi-Chi ordered. Bulma stood up and looked at Chi-Chi. Kakarot stood up. "Chi-Chi?" he questioned. She smiled at him. Vegeta looked at him. "You know her?" questioned Bulma and Vegeta. Kakarot nodded. Bulma glared at him. "How? Who are you? What do you want?" she asked. "He's Goku" Chi-chi answered. Bulma, Vegeta, and Eighteen looked at her. "Really? So your Gohan's father?" Bulma asked smiling. Vegeta looked at Kakarot. "Kakarot what is she talking about?" he asked. Kakarot sighed. Bulma looked at Vegeta confused. "Kakarot?" she questioned. She looked at Kakarot. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "I'm sorry Bulma, he is Kakarot, I should have told you" she whispered. Bulma glared at Kakarot then jumped into the trees and was gone. "BULMA!" Eighteen yelled after her.

Chi-Chi looked at her and shook her head. "Let her be" Eighteen looked at her. "Why didn't you tell us he was Kakarot?" she asked. "I knew Bulma would flip out and so would you I had to make up a nickname, that's why you never got to meet him" Chi-Chi stated. Vegeta glared at Kakarot. "Get explaining" he ordered. "Well I've known Chi-Chi since we were sixteen" Eighteen snorted. "It's been longer than that" she stated. They looked at her. "Ok, I can understand why you don't remember, you were only two, but you two have known each other since you were in diapers" she stated. "Ok, well anyway we met up everyday at the same place, we started having feelings for each other and" "Save your breath Kakarot I think I get the rest," Vegeta said cutting Kakarot off. "I have a son" Kakarot stated. Vegeta scowled.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew about the mutants?" Kakarot looked at him confused. "Mutants? Oh, the things Raditz was talking about, Vegeta you know there's no such thing, jeez I thought you were smarter than that" Vegeta pointed at Eighteen. Kakarot looked. "Ok, she has a blonde tail, so what?" Vegeta shook his head. "The blue one has a tail too, baka" Kakarot scratched his head. "Well there is such a thing called hair dye" Vegeta snorted. "Mutants do exists Goku" Chi-Chi stated. He looked at her. "They do? Well I've never seem them" Vegeta crossed his arms. "You're looking at two of them now" he stated. Kakarot looked at Chi-Chi and Eighteen then Vegeta. "The one that left, they called her Bulma, is she one?" Vegeta nodded. "But her and her friends died" "They lied to us, they're alive and Raditz was right" Vegeta stated. "I thought I would never hear that" Kakarot said chuckling.

Chi-Chi looked at him and he looked at her. "Who cares if they're mutants, I don't," he said. "But Bulma hates you" Chi-Chi whispered. Vegeta looked at her. "Why does she hate me? What did I do to her?" Kakarot asked. "Nothing, your father did" Chi-Chi stated. "What did he do to her?" Kakarot asked. Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Take a seat" she ordered. Kakarot sat down. "Both of you" Vegeta sat down. "You see we were injected" "I heard this already" Vegeta stated cutting Chi-Chi off. "He hasn't," she said glaring at him. "Anyway Saiyan blood was injected into us turning us into Saiyans, Bulma hates your father cause" Chi-Chi stopped and looked at Eighteen. "Cause she has Bardock's blood running through her" Eighteen finished. Kakarot looked at Eighteen then Chi-Chi. Vegeta stood up. "Making her, well in blood way, kind of making her your half sister if that's makes any sense" Chi-Chi said crossing her arms. Kakarot was confused. Vegeta scowled. "This is so fucking confusing" he cursed. "Who's blood do you have Chi-Chi?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta scowled. "I have…I have" "That's not important" Vegeta stated cutting in. "Yes it is, we might know him" Kakarot said looking at Vegeta. "We do so just drop it" Vegeta ordered. "We do? Who?" Chi-Chi looked at him. "I have the blood of King Vegeta and Queen Teresa" Chi-Chi whispered. Kakarot's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Vegeta and smirked. "Now I see why you didn't want to tell me, your father and mother, in blood she's your sister, oh this is just too good, I wish I could have seen your face when you first heard" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "My parents were stupid to get involved" Kakarot looked at Chi-Chi. "Is that why Dr. Briefs is going to be executed in a few months?" he asked. The girls nodded. There was another howl. Chi-Chi looked at Eighteen. "They're looking for us" she stated. Eighteen nodded.

A short bald man jumped out of a tree. He also had a brown fury tail. The girls turned around. He was going to throw his spear. "Krillin don't" Chi-Chi ordered. Krillin looked at her. "Why haven't you returned? He asked. "We were talking to them" Eighteen answered pointing at the guys. Krillin glared at them. "Come on, the food's done" he stated. Eighteen hopped into the tree and came back down holding a boar and a few chickens. She started to walk away but turned to look at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi picked up the fish her and Bulma caught. She looked at Kakarot. "See you later" she whispered. Krillin looked at the girls. "Where's Bulma?" he asked. "She took off running" Eighteen answered. "Why would she do that? She didn't go by herself, did she?" he asked. Eighteen nodded. "She saw Kakarot" Chi-Chi stated. Krillin looked at her. "Kakarot?" She pointed at Kakarot. "Damn. Which way did she go?" he asked. Eighteen pointed to her left. "I'll go find her, if that's alright with you?" said Kakarot. "It's my fault she took off running." Krillin glared daggers at him.

"We don't need your help" he spat. Kakarot backed up. "Let's go, I'm sure Yamcha will find her," Krillin said. Chi-Chi looked at Kakarot and smiled. The three of them jumped into the trees and were gone. Kakarot looked at Vegeta. "So, what do we do now?" he asked. "We'll go back to the palace and you can explain everything you haven't told me" Vegeta stated. Kakarot nodded. "Then we'll talk to our fathers" Kakarot chuckled. "Raditz was right, who would have thought?" Vegeta chuckled.

_**To be continued….. **_

**Info:**  
**Vegeta: age 24**  
**Bulma: age 23 (Saiyan blood: Faith and Bardock)  
****Kakarot a.k.a. Goku: age 20  
****Chi-Chi: age 20 (Saiyan blood: King Vegeta and Teresa)**

You'll get more info in the next chapter about the rest of them. –K-!

If your confused you can ask questions and I'll try to answer them for you. That's it for chapter two! Please review!

**-Vegetafanic1-**


	3. Vega and Violet

_**I'm Real**_

**Caryl Mc: Thanks too much for the review! I know it's wicked. I hope you stick around to find out what I'm planning. **

**Vegeta- Prince: age 24  
****Bulma: age 23 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & Bardock- third class scientist)  
****Kakarot a.k.a. Goku- third class right hand man and bodyguard (bet Vegeta feels safe) to Vegeta: age 20  
****Chi-Chi: age 20 (Saiyan blood: King Vegeta- King & Teresa - Queen)  
****Gohan: age 4 (You know his parents)  
****Eighteen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha- third class solider)  
****Krillin: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Yam- second class cook & Tanya- elite bodyguard of Princess Vega)  
****Seventeen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha-third class solider)  
****Yamcha: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Nappa- elite solider & Falala- second class dancer)  
****Raditz- third class cook: age 28  
****Turles- third class doctor: age 23  
****Tien: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Toru- third class solider & Hope- elite nanny to Princess Vega)  
****Marron: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & George- elite dentist)  
****Launch: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Joy- elite technician & Joe- second class engineer)  
Piccolo-Namekian : age 27  
****Vega- Princess: age 6**  
**Violet- third class: age 6 (Kakarot's little half sister)**

**> > > > > > > >**

Vegeta and Kakarot walked into the palace. Raditz walked up to them. "And where have you been?" he asked. "Places" Kakarot answered. "What kind of places?" "Places with trees" "What kind of trees?" "Stop it already!" Vegeta ordered. Raditz looked at Kakarot. "What's eating him?" Raditz asked. Kakarot shrugged. "By the way you were right" Kakarot stated following Vegeta and leaving Raditz behind. Raditz stared at them confused. "Right about what?" he questioned.

Kakarot opened the door to his father's home. They walked in seeing Bardock sitting in his chair watching TV. "What do you want boys?" he asked. Kakarot sat down on the couch that was by his father's chair. "We know." Bardock looked at his son. "Know what? Did you two hit your heads or something?" Vegeta leaned against the wall. "Don't act like you don't know" Kakarot said taking the popcorn bowl from his father. "What are you talking about Kakarot?" Bardock asked. Bardock opened his soda and took a drink. "How come you never told us about Bulma?" His father spat out his soda. It went falling. He looked at Kakarot. "What? Miss Briefs died a long time ago" Bardock stated. Kakarot stared at his father. "Bull shit." "I have no clue about what you're talking about" "Does injecting blood sound familiar?" Vegeta asked. Bardock stood up. He went to the door and locked it. He went to the couch.

"Who told you?" he asked. "Well let's just say someone you thought was dead" Kakarot said taking a handful of popcorn. Bardock looked at his son. "Who?" he asked. "Three women" Vegeta answered. Bardock looked at him. "Again I ask who?" "Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Eighteen" Kakarot answered. Bardock looked at his son. "Where were they?" he asked. "Deep in the forest" Kakarot answered. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Why were you in the forest?" Kakarot looked at Vegeta. "I was looking for him." Vegeta scowled. "What did they tell you?" Bardock asked. "Almost everything" Kakarot answered. "Why didn't they kill you?" "Like they could," Vegeta said rolling his eyes again. "They didn't kill me because I'm, uh never mind" Kakarot said stuffing his mouth full of popcorn. Bardock looked at his son. "You're not telling me something, Kakarot" "What? I told you everything," Kakarot said looking at the wall. "Oh you painted it green." "Stop changing the subject. What are you not telling me?" "I wear size nine in boots" Kakarot stated. Vegeta nearly fell over. "Baka" he mumbled.

Bardock fell to the floor anime style. (I love anime!) Bardock grabbed onto the couch and pulled himself up. "Tell me" Bardock ordered. "I did" Kakarot lied. "Kakarot" Bardock said in a warning tone. "Ok, ok, Vegeta stole a pair of my boots" Kakarot stated almost shouting. Vegeta fell over anime style along with Bardock. "Baka" Vegeta said standing up. Bardock sat on the floor. "What is it, Kakarot?" "I told you, jeez, Vegeta just stole one pair not the whole closet" Vegeta glared at him. Bardock shook his head. "Who is she?" he asked. "Oh her name's...uh what girl?" Kakarot said stuffing his mouth full of popcorn. Vegeta grabbed Kakarot's collar and started dragging him to the door. Kakarot sat the popcorn down on the floor and waved to his father. Vegeta opened the door and shut it.

Kakarot stood up. "Where to next?" he asked. "Where do you think?" Vegeta headed to the throne room. Kakarot followed. "So what are you going to say?" he asked. "Nothing, I'll just bring her name up" Kakarot nodded. "This is going to be one long day"

> > > > >

Krillin, Chi-Chi, and Eighteen walked into a cave. "Mommy," shouted a little boy with bushy black hair. "Hey Gohan" Chi-Chi said picking him up. A woman with blue-green hair and a blue-green tail stood up. "He was easy" she stated. "Thanks Marron." Marron smiled. "No problem Chi-Chi." A woman with curly blonde hair and green eyes and a blonde tail walked in. "I got some fruit" she stated. "Great job Launch" Krillin said before exiting the cave. "What's with him?" she asked. "Going to find Bulma" Eighteen answered leaving the meat she got outside. Marron sat down. "What took you so long?" she asked. "We bumped into Goku" Chi-Chi answered. "Really? What was he doing?" Marron asked. Eighteen sat down. "Looking for the snot head Prince Vegeta" she answered. "In the forest?" Marron questioned. "Yep turns out he's Vegeta's lackey" Eighteen stated. "Oh, what were they doing in the forest?" Marron asked. "Long story, but turns out Goku is Kakarot," Eighteen said looking at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi glared at her. "I was getting to that." Marron looked at Chi-Chi then Eighteen. A green man with big pointy ears walked in. (Guess who.) "Hey Piccolo" Marron said smiling. (You guessed it.) "Hey" Piccolo laid down. "Long day?" Marron asked. Piccolo nodded. (You're probably wondering why Piccolo is there, I'll get to that later in a flashback.) Chi-Chi looked over at her son. He was sitting with Eighteen. She smiled. He was really something special. Launch looked at her. She smirked.

"He is something, isn't he?" Chi-Chi looked at Launch. She nodded. "I love him so much" Chi-Chi stated. Launch crossed her arms. "So what are you and Kakarot going to do?" Launch asked. Chi-Chi shrugged. "We can't be together because of Frieza and the stupid monkey tribe" Chi-Chi stated. Launch laughed. "They all have to be so damn stubborn," said Launch. Chi-Chi nodded. "Hey everyone." They turned around. There stood a tall bald man with three eyes. "Hey Tien" said Marron.

Tien placed cook meat on a large stone that they called their table. "I cooked the fish you caught Chi-Chi, it should be done soon," Tien stated walking out. Gohan walked up to the "table" and sat on the ground. He grabbed a piece of nice fresh cooked meat and began chewing. Chi-Chi smiled at her son. Eighteen and Marron dug in. "Wait for me" said Launch cutting in. Chi-Chi walked over to the "table" and sat down and joined them.

> > > > > > >

Vegeta and Kakarot walked into the throne room. There stood a man that looked like Vegeta except he had a beard and was taller (not much). Beside him was a little girl with long black hair and coal black eyes. She noticed Vegeta and Kakarot and ran over to them. "Vegeta" she said in delight. She stopped. Vegeta kneeled and patted her head. "What have you been up to Sport?" he asked. (It's her nickname.) She smiled. "Nothing" she answered. "Hey Kakarot" she said smiling at him. "Hello Princess Vega" She smiled at her father. King Vegeta nodded at her. She grabbed Vegeta's hand. "Come on let's play" she suggested. "Not now, I have to talk to Father" Vegeta stated. She frowned and let go. She nodded and walked out of the room.

Vegeta looked at his father. "Come take a seat" his father suggested. Vegeta leaned against the wall not far from his father and Kakarot stood by him. "What do you need son?" Vegeta looked at his father. His father picked up his glass of wine. "How come you never told me about a girl named Chi-Chi?" Vegeta asked. King Vegeta nearly spilt his wine. "What do you know of her?" K. Vegeta asked. "I know you were involved with her blood injection" Vegeta stated. K. Vegeta played with his beard. He was speechless. "Who told you about her?" K. Vegeta asked. Vegeta smirked.

"Herself" he answered. K. Vegeta looked at his son confused. "She's not dead," Kakarot stated. "She's very much alive." K. Vegeta slowly took a drink of his wine and swallowed. "How is she?" he asked. "Fine" Kakarot answered. Vegeta gave his father a questioning look. "I was part of it as you already know, I didn't send the guards after them, Frieza did" Kakarot looked at K. Vegeta. "I enjoyed her company when I visited her and her friends in the lab" (In this fic K. Vegeta is the opposite of Vegeta.) "Why didn't you tell me?" Vegeta asked. "I couldn't risk it" his father answered. Kakarot looked at Vegeta then the king. "I considered her as my daughter," Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Her father passed when she was four and her mother died at her birth," K. Vegeta stated. "You knew of all of them and still you lied to us telling us they were dead, why?" Vegeta asked. "I had to," K. Vegeta stated. "Briefs wanted not a word spoken of them until he was sure it was safe…and it never was."

"What else did you know, sire?" Kakarot asked. "Everything there was to know about all of them, I knew whose blood went to each kid." K. Vegeta answered. Vegeta stood up straight. "That's all we need" he stated. Kakarot and Vegeta started to leave. "Tara was looking for you son" K. Vegeta. Vegeta shuddered. They walked out of the room. Little did they know a pair of little eyes was watching their conversation with the king.

> > > > > > >

Krillin stood in front of the cave waiting for Yamcha. "Hey Krillin sorry it took so long" Yamcha shouted running up to Krillin dragging Bulma with him. Krillin shook his head. "No problem." Bulma walked passed him and walked into the cave. Krillin looked at Yamcha. "She was at the waterfall again" Yamcha stated. Krillin nodded. "Figures."

Bulma sat down by Chi-Chi and dug into the fish. "I'm not mad Chi-Chi," Bulma stated looking at her friend. "I was just shocked that's it." Chi-Chi smiled and stood up. "That's alright." Eighteen looked at Bulma. "We had to explain everything again" she stated. "Sorry" Bulma said in a whisper. "So how did he take it?" she asked. "Fine" Chi-Chi answered. Bulma smiled. "That's good" Aaaahhhccchhoo. Launch hair went blue so did her tail. "Bless you," said Marron. Launch looked up. "What were we doing?" she asked. "Eating" Eighteen answered. Seventeen walked in. He sat down by his twin. "Man I'm starved" he stated. He dug in. Marron giggled. Yamcha and Krillin walked in carrying more food. Bulma grabbed a fruit that looked kind of like an apple. She took a bite. Gohan stood up and walked up to Krillin.

"Can I see the slingshot?" he asked. Krillin nodded and stood up. He picked up a rock and threw it at Piccolo. Piccolo sat up. "What?" he asked. "Practice time" Krillin answered. Piccolo stood up. They walked to a corner of the cave. Krillin picked up a big rock, using it like chalk. He drew a picture. "That's a bird, aim at it" Krillin said pointing at the picture he drew. Piccolo chuckled. "That looks like a llama" he stated. Gohan nodded in agreement. Piccolo picked up the chalk. He drew a figure. "That's a bird" Krillin fell to the floor laughing. "That looks like fucked up cow." Gohan again nodded. Piccolo growled. "Like you did any better." Gohan picked up the rock and drew a bird. It looked like a bird.

He picked up the slingshot. "A four year old is better than you" Krillin stated. "He did better than you too" said Piccolo. Gohan picked up a small rock and put it in the slingshot. He aimed and hit his bird dead on. Krillin clapped. "You're getting better, keep it up." Piccolo nodded. "He's better than me" Yamcha said cutting in. "Yep that's the truth" Krillin said picking up the slingshot and backing up. He picked up a pebble and aimed at Gohan's bird. The rock hit the wall of the cave and broke into tiny pieces. "Wait till I use this on a Saiyan" Krillin said tossing his slingshot in the air and catching it. "They'd stop in their tracks" Yamcha said smirking. Marron grabbed the slingshot from Krillin. She grabbed a pebble. She aimed and fired. It hit right where the heart would be. The pebble broke.

"Even she's better than me," Yamcha said shaking his head. Krillin and Piccolo chuckled. Bulma stood up and grabbed the slingshot. She grabbed a pebble and walked outside. She aimed at a bird that sat far up in a tree. They followed her. "You'll miss" Yamcha said chuckling. Bulma closed one of her eyes and shot. The bird fell out of the tree. Yamcha shook his head. "How do girls beat me?" "Easy you just suck at it" Bulma answered picking up the dead bird. She threw it at him. He caught it. "Here have a snack" she offered.

Yamcha looked at Krillin. "Chi-Chi's better than you too," Marron stated. She walked into the cave following Bulma. Bulma tossed the slingshot behind her. Krillin caught it. "One day the Saiyans will pay" Krillin whispered. Seventeen lifted up his cup. "Here, here" he shouted. Eighteen shook her head. Gohan looked at his mom confused. "Long story, honey" she stated. Gohan sat down. A white wolf with blue eyes walked in and jumped onto Gohan She started licking Gohan's face. "Down Skye" Gohan said giggling. Chi-Chi smiled. She picked up a piece of meat and threw it. The wolf left Gohan and picked up the meat. Gohan petted her. He looked at his mother and smiled.

> > > > > >

Vegeta and Kakarot walked through the hall. Vega slowly followed them. Kakarot looked at Vegeta. "We have a stalker" he stated. Vegeta looked at him. "I've noticed." They turned a corner. Vega stopped then turned the corner. They weren't there. She pouted. She was lifted up and tossed in the air. She came down screaming. She looked at her big brother's face then Kakarot's. They were chuckling. "That wasn't funny" she whined. Vegeta sat her on the floor. "What do you want to do?" Vegeta asked. She looked at him then Kakarot. "Where's Violet?" she asked. Kakarot looked down at her then Vegeta. "That's a good question." Someone jumped onto his back nearly making him fall over. "I got you" came a little girl's voice. Kakarot grabbed the little girl and faced her towards him. She waved. She had short black hair (like Fasha's in Bardock the father of Goku) with little fuzzy blonde bangs and blue eyes. She is half human and her mother died also giving birth to her. (Bardock's cursed.) Kakarot looked at his little sister.

"What have you been up to?" he asked. "What do you mean, I wasn't trying to shave Raditz's head" she said innocently. Kakarot chuckled. "You didn't, did you?" he asked. "No…he caught me," she stated in disappointment. She pouted. "I wanted to so bad. With all of his hair he looks like a big monkey." Vega looked at her. "He would even if you shaved his head." She said smiling. Vegeta looked at Kakarot. Kakarot shrugged. Violet looked at her big brother. "I'm hungry" she stated. "Me too" said Vega. Kakarot sighed. "Follow me" he ordered. Vegeta followed behind the two skipping girls.

Kakarot opened the door to his, Raditz, and Turles place. It was kind of messy. Violet sat at the table. Vega wrinkled her nose. She picked up a shirt and threw it across the room taking a seat on a chair. Vegeta sat down at the table too. "Food! Food! Food!" Violet ordered pounding on the table. Vega looked at her and started to copycat. "Food! Food!" they both ordered. Vegeta chuckled. "Hurry it up Kakarot before they decide to eat you" Kakarot nervously chuckled.

He opened a cabinet. Nothing. He opened another. There was a box of cereal and a bag of chips. He tossed them to Vegeta. Vegeta handed them to the girls. Kakarot came back in with two bowls and a gallon of milk. The girls poured the Lucky Charms. (I do not own Lucky Charms.) Kakarot poured the milk. "Spoons" Violet pointed out. Vegeta stood up and got two spoons. He tossed them at the two girls who caught them. Kakarot sat down in a chair next to Violet and Vegeta. The girls dug in. Vegeta leaned back into his chair. Vega dropped her spoon in her bowl.

"Vegeta, who's Chi-Chi?" Vegeta's chair fell back crashing into the floor. Vega looked at the floor staring at her brother. Violet pulled her spoon out of her mouth. Kakarot scratched his head. "How do you know about Chi-Chi?" he asked. "Well I heard everything you were talking to my dad about" Vega stated smiling evilly. Violet looked at her brother. Vegeta lifted the chair back up and sat down. "You little snoop" Vegeta said glaring at Vega. "How come you didn't tell me I had a sister?" Vega asked crossing her arms pouting. Violet looked at Vegeta. "She has a sister?" she asked. "Well kind of sort of not really" Kakarot answered. Violet was confused. They explained almost everything.

"We must see them at once" Vega commanded standing up in her chair. Vegeta shook his head. "Why not?" Violet asked. "You can't tell anyone about them, got it?" Kakarot said looking at the two girls. The girls formed an invisible zipper across their mouths. "Good, now let's find the rest of The Brady Bunch" Vegeta stated. Vega looked at him confused. "He means my other brothers" Violet stated. "Oh" Vega said looking at Kakarot.

**_To be continued….._**

That's it for chapter three! Please review! Tell me what you think! Still confused go ahead and ask me questions!

**-Vegetafanic1-**


	4. Causing Trouble

_**I'm Real**_

**Caryl Mc:** I'm glad to know you think Vega, Violet, and Gohan are cute. And I'm very happy you put this in your favorites.I agree with you more people should review. I updated for you I hope you enjoy. By the way I was looking under your profile and I noticed Isn't It Strange was under your favorites, well you probably knew this, but Gokufanatic1 the author of that story is my sister. Cool huh? Anyway they meet up with the others in this chapter!

**Kagome Rogue Shizoru**: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you update Bulma and The King soon! I'm glad you found this story intriguing. I hope you review again.

* * *

**Vegeta- Prince: age 24**  
**Bulma: age 23 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & Bardock- third class scientist)  
****Kakarot a.k.a. Goku- third class right hand man and bodyguard (bet Vegeta feels safe) to Vegeta: age 20  
****Chi-Chi: age 20 (Saiyan blood: King Vegeta- King & Teresa- Queen)  
****Gohan: age 4 (You know his parents)  
****Eighteen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha- third class solider)  
****Krillin: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Yam- second class cook & Tanya- elite bodyguard of Princess Vega)  
****Seventeen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha-third class solider)  
****Yamcha: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Nappa- elite solider & Falala- second class dancer)  
****Raditz- third class cook: age 28  
****Turles- third class doctor: age 23  
****Tien: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Toru- third class solider & Hope- elite nanny to Princess Vega)  
****Marron: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & George- elite dentist)  
****Launch: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Joy- elite technician & Joe- second class engineer)  
****Vega- Princess: age 6**  
**Violet- third class: age 6 (Kakarot's little half sister)  
****Bardock- third class: age 48  
****King Vegeta- King: age 48  
****Teresa- Queen: age 47 (Vegeta & Vega's mother)

* * *

** **Next day** _'Thought'_ "speaking" 

Violet and Vega slowly followed their brothers. They stood far behind so they didn't notice the girls following them. The boys had finished their lunch and were heading somewhere. So they decided to follow them. Ok it was Violet's idea, but Vega agreed. Their brothers walked out of the palace and through the palace garden. The girls stopped. "Do you think they're going to see this Chi-Chi?" Vega asked. "I don't know, but I want to meet these girls, don't you?" Violet asked. Vega nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>

Kakarot and Vegeta walked through the forest. They were going to pay their "friends" a visit. Kakarot wanted to see his son and mate. Vegeta well he didn't know why he was going. They stepped over a dead animal corpse. Vegeta looked at Kakarot. Kakarot shrugged. Vegeta crossed his arms. They walked through the bushes. They thought they were getting to close. What they didn't know was that they were being followed.

>>>>>>>>>>

Vega and Violet walked into the forest. Their brothers weren't that far ahead. Vega tripped. She lifted her head. There lay a dead animal corpse. Blood was oozing out of its head and everywhere else. She was about to scream when Violet covered her mouth. "Ssshh." Vega closed her mouth and Violet removed her hand. Vega stood up. Violet jumped over a log. Vega tried, but a twig caught her dress. She pulled it ripping it in the process. She was going to cry. "My mom's going to kill me" she whined. "Hush, they're going to hear us. Stop being a baby, it's just a dress, your mom can buy you a new one" Violet stated. Vega wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Where do you think they are Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. "How should I know?" Kakarot asked Vegeta. "I don't know, she is your mate." Said Vegeta. Kakarot looked at Vegeta. "What does that have to do with it?" he asked. "You should know where she should be" Vegeta stated. "Well she didn't tell me she lived in the woods" Kakarot stated. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "If we're lost I'm going to kill you." He stated. "Is that a promise?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta scowled. "Humph." Kakarot pushed a branch out of the way. Little did Vegeta know that he did. The branch came back and smacked himself on his forehead. "Damn it" Vegeta cursed. Kakarot turned around. He covered mouth preventing him from laughing. Vegeta glared at him. "Shit, that looks really bad" Kakarot stated pointing at the huge red mark on Vegeta's forehead. "Drop it" Vegeta ordered. Kakarot continued walking. "Let me lead" Vegeta ordered stepping in front of Kakarot.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright Gohan when something comes out of those bushes you fire" Bulma stated looking at Gohan. They sat in a tree watching the ground for prey. Gohan held the slingshot in his hand a pebble ready to be fired. Bulma smiled. "What if it's Mom?" Gohan asked. "It won't, don't worry, all that's coming out of those bushes is a stubborn boar, ok? Yamcha was going to chase it here for you" Bulma stated. Gohan smiled. "Ok, I'm ready" he stated. The bushes moved. Bulma and Gohan smirked. Gohan lifted the slingshot and aimed. Bulma's smirk widened. _'This is going to be good.'_ Gohan fired.

>>>>>>>>>>

Vegeta walked through a bush. Kakarot walked behind him. A pebbled hit Vegeta's head. "Fuck!" Vegeta cursed covering his head. Kakarot ran up to Vegeta. "What happened now?" he asked. Vegeta glared at him. "Some bodyguard you are" said Vegeta. "Let me see it can't be that bad" Kakarot said smirking. Vegeta removed his hand. Kakarot's mouth fell open. "There's a hole in your head, oh I see the rock, it's tiny" Kakarot stated chuckling. Vegeta glared at him. "Daddy?" They turned around. "Gohan?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta looked at the boy. "Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned. "Vegeta this is my son Gohan, Gohan this is Vegeta" Kakarot stated. "I thought you were a boar I'm sorry for firing at you" Gohan said bowing his head. "You did this?" Vegeta asked in rage. Gohan nodded.

They heard someone laughing their head off. They turned around. There was Bulma lying on the ground laughing away. "Great, that was great" she said rolling over. Vegeta glared at her. She stood up and pointed at him. "Great Gohan….that was perfect" she said walking over to them. Kakarot looked at her. "She said you were a boar, I had no idea" Gohan stated. Vegeta scowled. Bulma stood up straight. "What do you two want?" she asked.

"I came to see Gohan and Chi-Chi" Kakarot answered. Bulma glared at him. Kakarot stepped back. "It's free to come into the forest woman" Vegeta stated glaring back at her. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Chi-Chi isn't here right now as you can tell," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh Vegetable-Boy…your head is bleeding" she stated. "That's your fucking fault" Vegeta stated. Bulma yawned. "I told him to fire at a stubborn boar and he did nothing wrong with that" she said glaring daggers at him. Vegeta growled. "You are very stupid woman" Vegeta stated folding his arms in front of his chest.

Bulma frowned. "And you're not?" she asked. Vegeta glared at her. She smirked. Gohan looked at his dad. "Mom's out hunting, she should be back soon" Gohan stated. Kakarot looked down at his son. "I guess I'll wait then," Kakarot said smiling. Gohan nodded. Bulma pulled a knife out from under her skirt. "Don't push me Veggie-Head," she warned.

Kakarot looked at Vegeta. "How did she do that?" he asked. Vegeta looked at him. "How am I suppose to know?" Vegeta asked. Bulma glared at them both. She walked up to Kakarot and pointed the knife at him. "I can descalp you right now" she spat. Kakarot's eyes widened.

>>>>>>>>>>

Violet and Vega sat in a bush watching their brothers. A woman pulled a knife out on them. "You don't think that's Chi-Chi, do you?" Vega asked. "I don't know" Violet answered. "I sure hope not she's a little bit scary" Vega whispered. "I like her" Violet stated looking at her friend. Vega leaned back making the bush move. "Oh no" she whined.

>>>>>>>>>>

Bulma turned her head toward a bush. It moved. She glared at the boys. She walked away from them. "You don't think a guard is stupid enough to follow us, do you?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Who knows, it could be a stupid animal," said Vegeta.

Bulma held up her knife. She walked towards the bush. She could hear whispering. She glared at the bush. She stepped closer. Two little girls popped their heads out and held their arms high in the air. Bulma backed up.

"Vega? Violet?" Kakarot questioned. The two girls looked at Kakarot. Bulma put her knife down. One girl ran up to Vegeta. The other stared at her with amazement. Bulma smiled at her. "What's your name?" Bulma asked. "I'm Violet" the girl answered. "Vegeta, that's not Chi-Chi, is it?" the other girls asked. Bulma looked at her. "No I'm not" Bulma stated.

The two girls walked up to her. "Then who are you?" Vega asked. "I'm Bulma." Violet jumped in the air. "Cool, she totally rocks" Violet shouted. Bulma gave then a confused smile. Kakarot looked at the two girls. Gohan looked at his dad then the two small girls who stared at Bulma. Vegeta just watched his sister.

"This is so cool, you're my sister, well in a way I guess" Violet stated. Bulma looked down at her. "What?" Bulma asked. "You have my daddy's blood" Violet stated. Bulma scowled. "Your Bardock's daughter?" Bulma asked. Violet nodded. "And I am Princess Vega, nice to meet you Miss Bulma." Vega bowed her head. Bulma bowed hers too.

Vega smiled. Violet looked at Bulma. "Do you live here?" Violet asked. Bulma nodded. "Cool! Kakarot I want to live here, can I, please, please, please!" Violet begged. Kakarot scratched his head. "I don't think Dad will like that," said Kakarot. Bulma smiled at Violet. "Do you want to learn how to hunt?" Bulma asked. "Hunt what?" Vega asked. "Everything" Bulma answered. "Everything? Even people?" Vega asked. Bulma smirked. "They're the most fun to hunt, they scare too easily" Bulma stated. Violet smirked. "Ooo me, me, teach me, that sounds like so much fun!" said Violet. Vega looked at Bulma. "Teach me too!" Vega begged. "Ok, hold on" Bulma ordered. The two girls grabbed onto one of Bulma's arms. Bulma winked at the boys and jumped into the trees. "I'll give them back later!" Bulma shouted. They were gone.

Vegeta and Kakarot's mouth hung open. "My dad is going to kill me" Kakarot stated. "Where did she take them?" Vegeta asked Gohan. Gohan shrugged. "She could have taken them anywhere" Gohan stated. "That's not good," Kakarot said looking at Vegeta. "Hey guys" said Chi-Chi jumping out of a tree. "Hey Mom" said Gohan running up to her.

"Lady, where did that woman take my little sister?" Vegeta asked. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Chi-Chi asked. "That woman, took my sister and I want to know where!" Vegeta shouted. "I don't know, you're asking the wrong person," Chi-Chi said glaring at Vegeta. "So how has your day been?" Chi-Chi asked looking at Kakarot. "Great, well up till when Bulma kidnapped my sister, you?" Kakarot replied. "It was fine" Chi-Chi answered. Gohan looked at his parents. "Can you help me or not?" Vegeta asked.

Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta. "Um, Vegeta, why is there a pebble in your head?" Chi-Chi asked confused. Vegeta growled. "Your brat shot me, thanks to that blue-haired bitch" Vegeta answered. Chi-Chi smiled at Gohan. "You're getting better, next time aim for the heart" Chi-Chi advised. Vegeta's face turned blue.

Kakarot looked at Chi-Chi. "How long will we be waiting here?" Vegeta asked. Chi-Chi frowned and looked at him. "Could be minutes, days, weeks, months, or even years" Chi-Chi answered. "I don't have that much time" Vegeta roared. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and looked at Kakarot. "You could stay for dinner if you like, I don't think they'll mind" said Chi-Chi. Kakarot smiled. "Sure, what do you think Vegeta?" Kakarot asked. "Sounds perfect, then we'll come tomorrow for tea," Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"I don't like tea" Kakarot stated. "I don't either" stated Chi-Chi. "What kind of woman are you?" Vegeta asked. "Not some rich broad" Chi-Chi answered. "I only know Vega and her mother that drink tea, do you drink tea Vegeta?" Kakarot asked. "Of course not baka" Vegeta answered. Gohan picked up his slingshot. Vegeta sat down on a log.

>>>>>>>>>>

**An hour later**

"30…31…ok 31 fish, can we go now I'm bored" Gohan stated. Vegeta had fallen asleep awhile ago. Kakarot looked at his son and sighed. "Sure" Kakarot answered. He stood up and walked to the log where Vegeta is sleeping. "Vegeta" No answer. "Vegeta wake up" Kakarot ordered. Nothing. Kakarot took a deep breath. "VEGA'S GONNA JUMP OFF THE ROOF, SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" Kakarot shouted. Vegeta's eyes snapped opened. "Don't do it!" Vegeta shouted. He looked at Kakarot. "Kakarot? What was that all about?" Vegeta asked. "You were in a deep sleep Mister Vegeta Sir" Gohan stated. Vegeta rubbed his eyes. (Aaaww!)

"Are they back yet?" Vegeta asked. "Yep" Violet answered. They turned around. Vega and Violet's clothes were even more ripped and they were covered in dirt. Vegeta stood up. "You should be arrested for kidnapping" Kakarot stated. "Is it kidnapping taking your kid sister hunting?" Bulma asked. "Yes, uh yeah, you took two children that can't defend themselves" Kakarot stated. "Sorry didn't know it was a crime," said Bulma. "Well it is" Kakarot said crossing his arms.

"Kakarot look what Bulma gave me," Violet said showing her brother a sharp knife. "Uh that's nice, now give it back" Kakarot ordered. "But I don't want to" Violet whined. "I didn't get anything" Vega whined. Chi-Chi bent down. "Here" Chi-Chi said handing Vega a small pocketknife. "It was your father's, he gave to me when I was younger, you should have it" Chi-Chi stated. Vega looked at the pocketknife. "Thanks" said Vega hugging Chi-Chi. Violet tossed her knife in the air. She caught in her left hand. "Hi-ya" Violet said striking the air. Bulma smiled. "You'll be like me in no time" Bulma stated.

Kakarot grabbed Violet. "Oh no she won't" Kakarot stated. Bulma glared at him. "And why not? She needs to know how to protect herself and learn to stick up to men so she won't be a push over when she's an adult" Bulma stated. "Yeah, I'll teach my mate who's boss" Violet said smirking. Bulma smirked. "See," said Bulma. Kakarot looked at Violet. "Dad is going to kill me" Kakarot stated. Bulma looked at Vegeta.

"And what are you glaring at?" Bulma asked. Vegeta crossed his arms. "You woman, have a problem with it?" Vegeta asked. Bulma glared at him. She pulled out her knife again. Kakarot looked at Chi-Chi. "How does she do that?" Kakarot asked. "Oh that, that's easy" Chi-Chi stated. Bulma walked up to Vegeta. "I warn you not to mess with me" Bulma spat. "And I do the same" Vegeta spat back at her. Bulma heard a yelp. She put her knife back. Vegeta smirked.

"Did I scare you woman?" Vegeta asked. Bulma stared blankly at him. Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi. "What's wrong with her?" Vegeta asked. Chi-Chi shrugged and walked up to Bulma. "Are you ok?" Chi-Chi asked. "Midnight!" Bulma shouted running off, she ran passed them. Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi confused. "Midnight? What is she talking about?" Kakarot asked. "Her wolf" Chi-Chi answered. "That's weird, she never takes off running" Chi-Chi stated. Violet stared at the way Bulma took off to.

"I'm sure they're serving lunch at the cave, would you like to join?" Chi-Chi asked. Violet and Vega stomachs growled. "I take that as a yes" Chi-Chi stated. "Follow me" Chi-Chi ordered. They headed to the cave.

>>>>>>>>>>

They walked into the cave and everyone there froze. "Uh Chi-Chi what are they doing here?" Eighteen asked. "For lunch, do you mind?" Chi-Chi asked. "Uh no, go ahead" Eighteen said looking at the ground. Skye growled at the new comers. Gohan patted her head. Vega and Violet sat at their "table". Marron looked at the two girls.

"How old are you two?" Marron asked. "Six" answered both girls. Marron smiled. "They're so cute" Marron stated. Yamcha looked at Chi-Chi. "Where's Bulma?" asked Yamcha. "She said something about Midnight" Chi-Chi answered. Yamcha glared at Vegeta.

"I haven't seen your face in awhile Vegeta" Yamcha spat. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. Kakarot looked at the two. "You know him?" Kakarot asked. "Yes" Vegeta answered. "How?" Kakarot asked. Yamcha still glared at Vegeta. "He's a friend of theirs and he was always jealous of me" Vegeta stated. Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Here we go again" Eighteen whispered. "I was never jealous of you" Yamcha stated. "Sure you weren't" said Vegeta. "I would never be jealous of you" Yamcha stated.

Krillin picked up a cooked bird and tossed to Kakarot. Kakarot caught it and looked at Krillin. "I'm sure you're hungry," said Krillin. Kakarot walked up to the "table" and sat down. Vegeta leaned against the cave wall. Tien was glaring daggers at him as if trying to burn holes through Vegeta. This was going to take forever.

Bulma walked in carrying a black wolf. Blood was on her arm and clothing. Chi-Chi and Eighteen ran up to her and helped her set Midnight on the ground. Bulma had tears in her eyes, but would not let them fall. Yamcha passed through the girls. "What happened?" asked Yamcha. Bulma looked at them. "They shot him, they shot my Midnight" answered Bulma. "Who did?" Chi-Chi asked trying to hug her friend. "Some farmers they thought he was after their chickens or something. I just found him lying by a bush" Bulma answered. Eighteen patted her on the back.

Yamcha tore his clothing, wrapping it around the leg of the wolf. "I thought I was going to lose him, I wouldn't know what I would do" Bulma whispered. "He should be fine. It's a good thing you got him here when you did" Yamcha stated. Bulma stood up. "Thanks" said Bulma.

Vegeta and Kakarot watched the scene. Kakarot looked back at Vegeta and stood up. "We should go" Kakarot suggested. Vegeta nodded and looked at Vega and Violet. The two girls stood up. "We'll be going now, see you later" Kakarot stated. Chi-Chi nodded and waved. Gohan smiled at his father. Vegeta looked back at Bulma. She was staring at the wolf. They left the cave.

Vega looked at Vegeta then Violet. "Did you see that?" Vega asked. "See what?" Violet questioned. "The look my brother gave Bulma" Vega whispered. "No, why?" Violet asked looking back Vega. "I don't know…it was just weird" Vega stated. Violet looked at Vegeta. "Your brother is always weird" Violet stated. Vega glared at Violet. "So is yours" Vega stated.

Vegeta looked back at his sister. The two girls were in an argument about something. Vegeta shook his head this was some day. He knew why came with Kakarot today, well at least he think did.

>>>>>>>>>>

The four of them walked into the palace. Vega and Violet finally shut up. So the rest of the way was peaceful. "Hello Vegeta." They turned around. There stood Tara, her long black hair was up and her black eyes stared at them. Vegeta glared at her. "Kakarot, Princess Vega, Violet" Tara finished. Violet wrinkled her nose and glared at Tara.

Vega looked at her brother, she knew her brother hated Tara, so why did her parents keep this thing going. "Where were you at?" Tara asked. "That's none of your concern" Vegeta answered walking away. She followed them, frowning.

Kakarot looked back. Tara could be such a bitch sometimes. "None of my concern? Where were you Vegeta?" Tara asked again. Vegeta just ignored her. "Vegeta?" Tara asked. Vegeta turned around. "Just shut your fucking mouth, you will not get an answer from me, I do NOT have to explain myself to you, now leave me alone" Vegeta spat. Tara stopped and glared at Vegeta. Vegeta turned back around walking away from her.

Violet stuck her tongue out at Tara while Vega smiled. Tara shook, she was angry; no one ever talked to her in such away. She looked back at Vegeta. _'You will respect me one day Vegeta, just wait.'_ She smirked evilly then she turned around and walked away.

_**To be continued…..**_

That's it. Want to know who Tara is? Wait till the next chapter. Till then Buh bye. Please Review. Please!

**-Vegetafanic1-**


	5. Tara! Flashback!

_**I'm Real**_

**Caryl Mc:** Dang you're a good guesser! I'm so happy you reviewed! Well here's an update for you!

**Prophecy:** It's great to know you think this is cool! Thanks! I updated ASAP!

* * *

**Vegeta- Prince: age 24**  
**Bulma: age 23 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & Bardock- third class scientist)  
****Kakarot a.k.a. Goku- third class right hand man and bodyguard (bet Vegeta feels safe) to Veg-head: age 20  
****Chi-Chi: age 20 (Saiyan blood: King Vegeta- King & Teresa- Queen)  
****Gohan: age 4 (You know his parents)  
****Eighteen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha- third class solider)  
****Krillin: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Yam- second class cook & Tanya- elite bodyguard of Princess Vega)  
****Seventeen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha-third class solider)  
****Yamcha: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Nappa- elite solider & Falala- second class dancer)  
****Raditz- third class cook: age 28  
****Turles- third class doctor: age 23  
****Tien: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Toru- third class solider & Hope- elite nanny to Princess Vega)  
****Marron: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & George- elite dentist)  
****Launch: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Joy- elite technician & Joe- second class engineer)  
****Vega- Princess: age 6**  
**Violet- third class: age 6 (Kakarot's little half sister)  
****Bardock- third class: age 48  
****King Vegeta- King: age 48  
****Teresa- Queen: age 47 (Vegeta & Vega's mother)  
****Tara- Vegeta's betrothed-elite: age 24 (she's a bitch)

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes. She lifted her head; she was lying on the ground by Midnight who was staring at her with his blue eyes. Bulma smiled. "Morning Midnight" Bulma whispered. "Well good morning Bulma" said Chi-Chi. Bulma turned her head and smile widened. "Morning" Bulma said standing up. **

Chi-Chi and Eighteen smiled at each other. "Have a nice dream?" Eighteen asked. Bulma blushed. "Nope, no dreams" Bulma answered sitting down by them. "That's good, so ready to get the fruit, it's your turn" Chi-Chi stated. Bulma looked at her and nodded. Midnight stood up and limped over to Bulma.

"He wants to go too" Eighteen said giving Bulma a puppy dog pout. Bulma smiled. "If he can keep up" Bulma stated. Chi-Chi looked at the sleeping Gohan. Piccolo sat down by her. "So what are you going to do about the two little girls that adore you?" Piccolo asked. "Why do you ask?" Chi-Chi questioned. Piccolo smiled. "Well they're here" Piccolo stated.

They looked at the entrance of the cave; there stood a smiling Vega and Violet. They sighed. "Violet can help me get the fruit till Kakarot comes" Bulma stated. "And Vega and help me till her brother comes barging through here for her" Chi-Chi stated. Eighteen crossed her arms over her chest. Bulma stood up and grabbed Violet's hand walking away, Midnight following. Vega walked over to Chi-Chi and sat down.

>>>>>>>>>>

Kakarot ran through his father's place. "Where is she?" Kakarot questioned. Violet wasn't anywhere. Not with their father not with Turles not with Raditz. Kakarot scratched the back of his head. "Maybe she's with Vega."

Vegeta came barging through the door. "Where is your sister?" Vegeta asked. "I don't know I was just looking for her" Kakarot answered. Vegeta frowned. "Then Vega's not here?" Vegeta questioned. "She's missing too? Where do you think they would go?" Kakarot asked. The both of them froze. "They wouldn't" said Kakarot. "They would" Vegeta said exiting. Kakarot ran after him. "Their not stupid, they know they could get hurt" Kakarot said.

Vegeta looked at him. "Thanks to what's her name, they have weapons" Vegeta stated. "Where are you two heading?" Tara asked smiling at them. "It's none of your business" Kakarot stated glaring at her. She laughed. "Go on don't let me stop you" said Tara. Kakarot gave Vegeta a questioning look. Vegeta shrugged.

>>>>>>>>>>

Bulma and Violet sat in a tree picking apples. Violet looked at Bulma and smiled. "Bulma why do you live here?" Violet asked. Bulma put an apple in her basket. "I'm not wanted in the city or anywhere near it" Bulma answered. Violet looking at Bulma confused. "You'll understand when you're older" Bulma stated smiling. Violet looked down. Bulma grabbed an apple and took a bite of it.

Midnight laid next to the tree napping. Bulma stood up and jumped to the next tree. Violet gulped and did the same. Bulma picked a blue fruit and put it in her basket. "You're getting better" Bulma stated smiling at Violet. Violet smiled back. They filled their baskets. Bulma jumped down onto the ground landing in an animal stance. She looked back up to Violet. "Come on, it's easy, I'll catch you" Bulma stated putting her basket of fruit down and opening her arms.

Violet took a deep breath and jumped. She closed her eyes. She fell into the arms of Bulma. Violet opened her eyes and smiled. Bulma placed Violet on the ground. Violet sat down. Bulma laid back. "Woman!" Bulma tightly shut her eyes. "Oh no" Bulma whispered.

Kakarot and Vegeta walked through a bush. "Violet what are you doing here?" Kakarot asked. "I came to see Bulma" Violet answered. "Where's my sister?" Vegeta asked. Bulma opened her eyes and stood up. "Back at the cave, she's fine, Chi-Chi's with her" Bulma stated. Vegeta glared at Bulma and she glared back. "Let's get Vega and go" Vegeta suggested. Kakarot nodded.

Bulma walked up to Midnight and shook him. The wolf opened his eyes and stood up. Violet looked at Kakarot. "Do I have to go?" Violet asked. Kakarot nodded. "There you are, I've been looking for you two" Tara stated walking out of a bush.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta asked. "I followed you" Tara answered. "Why?" Kakarot asked. "I wanted to know where you two were going" Tara answered. Bulma looked at Kakarot. Kakarot looked at her then Tara. "Tara Bulma, Bulma Tara" Kakarot introduced. Tara glared at Bulma and wrinkled her nose.

"And what is that?" Tara asked. Bulma pulled out her knife and glared back. Violet stood in front of Bulma and marched toward Tara. "That is Bulma and she is my sister" Violet stated showing Tara her knife. Tara looked down at Violet then looked back at Bulma. "That is your sister? I didn't know you had another one, Kakarot. Yuck, just look at her hair" Tara said pointing at Bulma. Bulma looked at her hair then back to Tara. "And you're Miss perfect?" Bulma asked walking closer to Tara holding up her knife.

"It's not my problem if you're not attractive" Tara stated. Bulma smiled. "Oh that's right, I'm not as rich and spoiled as you are so that makes me unattractive" said Bulma. Tara rolled her eyes. "So what are you? I'm mean you have a blue tail and that's weird. Are you some kind of monster or Saiyan wanna be?" Tara asked. Bulma walked closer to her. "For your information I don't wanna be this way and it is none of your damn business what I am" Bulma spat. Tara took two steps toward Bulma. "And how in the hell are you Kakarot's sister?" Tara asked. Bulma walked up to Tara. They stood glaring at each other. They were only a few inches apart.

Violet watched in amusement. Vegeta and Kakarot stared. They really hoped Tara would get the shit beat out of her. "Let's just say in a way I am Kakarot's sister but it's too complicated for your tiny brain to understand" Bulma stated poking Tara's head. Tara growled. "How dare you touch me, I am to be royalty, you know? That's right you wouldn't." Tara spat. "You royalty? What did Vegeta do to deserve being married to you? Did he kill somebody that his daddy liked? Or is he really really desperate? I think it's the latter," Bulma questioned. Kakarot chuckled; Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at Bulma, while Violet giggled.

Tara glared at little Violet. Violet stuck her tongue out at the evil witch. Tara looked back at Bulma. "Tell me why you have a tail!" Tara ordered. Bulma rolled her eyes. "I don't have to listen to a bitch like you" Bulma stated. "Arg! Vegeta did you just hear what she said to me?" Tara asked looking at Vegeta. "No I didn't" Vegeta stated yawning. Tara glared back at Bulma. "Tell me how in the hell did you get that tail! I'm mean a ugly creature like you doesn't deserve it" Tara spat.

"Well I don't deserve being what I am. I did nothing wrong, but you wouldn't understand, would you? Of course not your daddy always give you what you wanted. My father on the other hand gave me something I didn't want, but I did it because I loved him. You wouldn't understand because you just snap your fingers and whatever you want is in front of you! I hate bitches like you! You give women a bad name!" Bulma spat back at Tara.

Vegeta and Kakarot looked at each other. "Wow I'm impressed." Tara said clapping her hands. "But if I remember right, I used to know a blue-haired girl that was once spoiled." Tara stated. Bulma frowned. "I got what I wanted yes, but the things I wanted weren't gold, money, or jewelry" Bulma stated. Tara crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So I was right, you're that annoying Briefs girl that died. Who brought you back from hell?" Tara asked. Bulma growled.

"Oh yes, now I remember your Tara the annoying ditz from the village, daughter of Cabbage," Bulma stated. "Listen here bitch I don't want nothing to do with you, so leave the forest." Tara rolled her eyes. "The fuck I will. Give me a good reason to leave. I could tell the guards about an ugly woman with a blue tail that lives into the forest," Tara said smirking. "So what are you?"

Bulma sighed. "I am a woman who lives in this forest. I was born human, but thanks to my father I am a Saiyan from hell like you, but I got good looks and I'm not a nutcase" Bulma stated. Vegeta smirked. "Guys could you fight some other time, my dad would kill me if Violet came home cursing" Kakarot stated. He was ignored.

Tara growled. "So you're a mutant, eh? Well I guess I won't tell the guards on you cause I feel sorry for you" Tara stated. Bulma raised an eyebrow. Tara walked over to Bulma. "Stay away from Vegeta, he's mine" Tara stated. Bulma looked at Tara. "Why would I want him anyway?" Bulma whispered. Tara looked at her. "Please. I know things, I'm not stupid, you two used to be close, but that was the past, he's mine now. Keep your distance" Tara warned. Bulma spat at Tara's shoes. Tara growled.

"I don't want him. He's a filthy monkey, I would never want him" Bulma spat. "Good cause if you get in my way I would find a way to get rid of you" Tara stated. "Is that a threat?" Bulma asked. "Most definitely" Tara said backing away from Bulma. Violet stomped on Tara's foot. Tara grabbed her foot and growled. Violet walked over to Bulma. "Don't listen to her, she's just jealous" Violet stated. _'Jealous of me? Why would she be? Look at me I'm a mess' _Bulma thought looking over her body.

"Give me my sister and I will leave taking the bitch with me" Vegeta whispered to Bulma. "She's in the cave with Chi-Chi" Bulma stated. "Go get her" Vegeta ordered. "No need, she's on her way" Bulma stated kneeling down by the pound. She filled her hands with water and washed her face.

Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Vega landed on the ground. "Vegeta, what is she doing here?" Vega asked looking at Tara with a disgusted look. Tara smiled at Vega. "To get you sweetie" Tara stated. "Don't ever call me that again" Vega ordered. Vegeta grabbed onto Vega's hand and started to drag her. "Thanks for watching me" Vega yelled to Chi-Chi trying to way. Vegeta looked back once more at Bulma before the three of them disappeared.

"What a bitch" Bulma mumbled. Kakarot nodded. "Yeah she is, poor Vegeta" Kakarot said looking at Chi-Chi and Gohan. Chi-Chi walked up to Goku. "How are you?" she asked kissing his left check. "Fine" he answered pulling her closer to him. Bulma smiled.

"So Kakarot why didn't you leave?" Bulma asked. "You can call me Goku, so can you," he said looking at Chi-Chi. "But I didn't feel like going back to the palace just yet." "That's understandable, I mean you see Mr. Prissy Pants everyday, so I wouldn't want to go either" said Chi-Chi. Bulma giggled. "I agree with you there, but he can't be as bad as that annoying self-centered bitch" said Bulma. "You're right he isn't that bad, but I'm used to Vegeta" Goku stated. (I am now calling him Goku sometimes I might put Kakarot, but probably when he's by Saiyans real Saiyans not the nine of them.)

"Used to him? He never use to be like that, wait never mind" said Bulma. Bulma laughed. "So Bulma, what in the hell were you arguing about?" Chi-Chi asked. "Nothing really, she was just a bitch" Bulma stated shrugging. "Well I have to see her every single day and soon she will be….oh no that can't happen" said Goku. Chi-Chi looked at him. "She'll be what?" Chi-Chi asked. "Royalty" Bulma answered. "Oh so she's Vegeta's fiancée?" Chi-Chi questioned. "No she's Vegeta's betroth" Goku stated. "So Vegeta doesn't want to marry her?" Bulma questioned. "He hates her" Goku stated. "Who doesn't" spat Violet.

Goku looked at Violet and patted her head. Bulma smiled. "She's got a point I never liked that bitch" Bulma stated sitting on the hard ground. Goku and Chi-Chi sat down beside her. Violet walked up by Midnight and started petting him.

"So Bulma, would you mind telling me how you and Vegeta knew each other?" Goku asked. "No I wouldn't mind," Bulma answered. "Well I guess I could start. You see when you two were babies I always had to visit you and bring you with me. You were so cute and chubby. Anyway I would take you with me and he would drag us into trouble" Bulma stated.

"He got you in trouble? Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?" Goku asked. "Ok so I got us in trouble a few times, but only a few. So I guess you could say we were friends of some sort" Bulma finished. Violet was having fun swinging from vine to vine.

"Friends of some sort, huh? Well that would explain a lot. So the others were too," said Goku. "Yep" said Bulma. "Hmm, so why do you hate us so much?" Goku asked. Bulma glared at him. "Who said we hate you? You, I could deal with once in awhile IF you weren't Bardock's son. And Vegeta well I think you know the reason. We hate his stupid father so we hate him" stated Bulma.

"What about Vega and Violet?" Goku asked. "They're cute little girls" Bulma stated. "You sexist" Goku mumbled. "I heard that. I just don't like barbaric male Saiyans" Bulma stated. "We're not BARBARIC" Goku stated. "Are you sure? Well I just don't like you" Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Chi-Chi likes me, why don't you?" Goku asked. "Don't bring me into this" said Chi-Chi. "She hates Vegeta. She just…well you know why she likes you" said Bulma. "But before she even knew me she didn't kill me" stated Goku. "What do you mean? I did to try to kill you" Chi-Chi stated. "Oh yeah" said Goku.

**Flashback (four and a half years ago)**

Kakarot slowly made his way into the forest. He was bored, so he wanted to check it out. He walked up to an apple tree. His stomach growled. _'An apple wouldn't hurt'_ he thought.

He hovered up to the tree and grabbed an apple. He took a bite. Little did he know that there was someone in that tree. He hovered to the ground. He threw what was left of the apple to the side. He collided onto the ground, eating dirt. Something sharp was poking his back. He laid there. The object on his back got off.

"Stand up!" He stood up not facing whoever was there. Something again poked his back. "Hands in the air or you'll die!" Kakarot raised his hands in the air. Kakarot gulped. "Now listen closely. Why are you here?" He didn't respond. "Answer my question!"

"I was just taking a walk" Kakarot answered. "Who sent you?" "No one" Kakarot answered. "Were you followed? Did you come with someone else?" "No and no." Kakarot answered. "What do you want?" "Nothing I just came here for a walk and got an apple" Kakarot stated. "Does anyone know you are here?" "No." "Turn around!" Kakarot slowly turned around.

It was a young woman that must have been around Kakarot's own age of 16. She had ebony hair and shiny black eyes. She was wearing wolf hide. Very revealing. Kakarot would have considered her breath taking if she wasn't pointing a spear at him.

"Any last words before I kill you?" she asked. "Yep what's your name?" Kakarot asked. The young woman fell over anime style. She stood back up. "Why would you want to know my name?" she asked. "Well I want to know your name if you are going to kill me" Kakarot stated. "Uh it's Chi-Chi" she answered, "you?" "Kakarot."

"Ok now I kill you" she stated. She was about to strike. "Why do you want to kill me?" he asked. She stopped. "I want to kill ALL Saiyans" she stated. "Why?" he asked. "Because" she answered. "Why do you want to kill your own race?" he asked. "They are not my race" she spat. "Sure they are," he said. She glared at him. "What are you getting at?" she asked. "I was just wondering I guess."

"Enough with the chit chat, now you die!" She was about to strike again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. She fell anime style once again. "I said I was going to didn't I?" she asked still on the ground. "Yeah I guess you did." She stood back up. She picked up her spear. "NOW YOU DIE!" "You said that already" he stated. She threw her spear. It zoomed past his head and got stuck in a nearby tree.

She sighed. "This is complicated" she mumbled. "So how old are you?" he asked. She looked at him. "What are you?" She asked. "I'm Kakarot a Saiyan like you" She shook her head. "You are a jabber-box " she stated. "Lots of people say that," he stated, "so how old are you?" "Sixteen" she answered. "Me too" he stated.

She went to the tree and pulled her spear out. "What is with you?" she asked looking back at him. "What do you mean?" "I mean you're not like the other over grown monkeys" she stated. "Well you just called yourself an over grown monkey. Yeah I guess I'm not like the rest of them, Vegeta says that all the time" he stated. "Vegeta?" she questioned.

"Yeah I guess there is more than one Vegeta. Well I meant the Prince; you know the snotty one. Well he says I'm tolerable, but he means I'm his best friend. I'm his only friend now that I think about it. Everyone says he over works, after all he is a prince, but he does spar with me a lot…" "SHUT UP!" she ordered. "I don't want to hear your life story I just want to KILL YOU!" she spat.

"I still don't know what I ever did to you," he said. "You did nothing to me I just want to kill all the annoying Saiyans" she stated. "So you're just going to kill the annoying ones?" he questioned. "You're all annoying" she stated. "No we're not, well I guess my little sister is, oh and so is Raditz and Turles. Would you consider Vegeta annoying? He isn't to me, he's just loud and bossy," he said. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she ordered. "You said that four times already" he stated. She growled.

"Kami you're annoying. Now shut up so I can kill you" she ordered. "You know if you stab me with that spear of yours it would hurt" he stated. "Yes I know that's the whole Kami damn point," she said glaring at him. "You could wait till someone else comes along and kill them" he suggested. "NO! I am going to kill YOU!" she stated. "Ok get it over with," he said looking at the ground. She aimed her spear at him.

She walked closer. She was ready to strike. "You know you are attractive" he stated. She fell over anime style once more. (Kakarot get it through your thick head, she wants TO KILL YOU!) She stood up again. Her cheeks had a pink tint in them. "Could you please shut up" she begged. Kakarot smiled. "You said please, that's a shocker" he said. "I can say please whenever I want" she stated. "You have pretty eyes" he stated. "Stop it!" she ordered her cheeks turning red.

"I am going to give you the most painful death you will ever experience" she stated. "It's going to be the only death I'm going to experienced" he stated. "Well I find a witch to bring you back and then I kill you once more" she said smirking. "Well if you're going to do that I'd rather stay dead" he stated. "Oh, but I think I will" she stated. She aimed her spear once more.

"Why don't you make it easy instead of killing me with a spear" he suggested. She shook her head and dropped her spear. "I give up" she mumbled. "What? Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked. "No" she whispered. "Why not? You wanted to kill me before. Did you fall for my charm?" he asked. She turned pink. "No" she mumbled. _'Why is he so annoying? Why can't he leave me alone?' _she thought.

"So your name is Chi-Chi, huh? That's a pretty name" he stated. "Could you please be quite" she begged. She picked up her spear and started to walk away. "Nice talking to you" he shouted. She shook her head. Kakarot put his hands down. _'I'd better go back to the palace' _he thought.

**End of flashback**

"Why didn't you kill him?" Bulma asked. "I fell for his charm" Chi-Chi answered. "You should have gotten me I would have killed him easily," Bulma stated, "and I would have enjoyed it." "You know I'm sitting right by you" Goku stated. Bulma glared at him. "Why don't you leave" she suggested. Goku looked up at the sky. It was almost sunset. Vegeta had left hours ago. "Yeah you should head back" Chi-Chi stated. "Alright first I have to find Violet" Goku stated.

"VIOLET!" Bulma shouted. Violet came running from out of a bush. She was covered in mud. "Great, now I'll have to give her a bath. Well thanks for watching her," said Goku. "Yeah thanks for watching me Bulma" said Violet. "You're very welcome. I enjoy having you around so does Midnight" Bulma stated. "Sexist" Goku whispered. Bulma glared at him. "Come and visit us again some time and bring Vega" suggested Chi-Chi. "Will do" Violet stated smiling. Goku and Violet walked off. "Can I call you Goku too?" Violet asked. "Yes, but not in front of Saiyans" Goku answered.

**_To be continued..._**

That's it for chapter five! Please Review!

**-Vegetafanic1- **


	6. Back then

_**I'm Real**_

**Caryl Mc:** You so rock! Thanks for reviewing I hope you don't mind but I put another flashback in this chapter, well that what the whole chapter is. The next won't be all a flashback. Well this chapter is a dream that is a flashback, make sense? I hate a Tara too, and I make her up in my story, oh I should yell at myself. You can kill her, but that won't get rid of her, sorry. Don't worry she will get what's coming to her. I hope. Oops. Well here's another chapter that I promised. Please review this chapter.

**radames: **Bulma might kick Tara's ass, I'll think about it. I try to pace it up. I should already have Vegeta and Bulma together, and I should let Kakarot and Chi-Chi be together, but then there would be no story. Anyway once the chapters start coming, you might get mad, but I can't tell you why. Don't worry, this should end good. Please review again.

**Legendary: **I'm glad you like this story. Hopefully Bulma will kick Tara's ass. I can see it now! "Please spare me Bulma, you're prettier than me and smarter here have Vegeta!" cried Tara. "Whatever bitch," Bulma said rolling her eyes. Destroys Tara! Yea! Bulma walks up to Vegeta and pulls him to her and kisses his lips. Yea! Then Chi-Chi and Kakarot will be together. I wish it was that easy. Well hope you review again.

**Vegeta- Prince: age 24**  
**Bulma: age 23 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & Bardock- third class scientist)****Kakarot a.k.a. Goku- third class right hand man and bodyguard (bet Vegeta feels safe) to Veg-head: age 20  
****Chi-Chi: age 20 (Saiyan blood: King Vegeta- King & Teresa- Queen)  
****Gohan: age 4 (You know his parents)  
****Eighteen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha- third class solider)  
****Krillin: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Yam- second class cook & Tanya- elite bodyguard of Princess Vega)  
****Seventeen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha-third class solider)  
****Yamcha: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Nappa- elite solider & Falala- second class dancer)  
****Raditz- third class cook: age 28  
****Turles- third class doctor: age 23  
****Tien: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Toru- third class solider & Hope- elite nanny to Princess Vega)  
****Marron: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & George- elite dentist)  
****Launch: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Joy- elite technician & Joe- second class engineer)  
****Vega- Princess: age 6**  
**Violet- third class: age 6 (Kakarot's little half sister)  
****Bardock- third class: age 48  
****King Vegeta- King: age 48  
****Teresa- Queen: age 47 (Vegeta & Vega's mother)  
****Tara- Vegeta's betrothed-elite: age 24 (she's a bitch)

* * *

**

**Dream** (takes place seventeen years in the past.)

Vegeta walked down the halls of the palace. It was Christmas. Vegeta wore his red cape. (His father made him.) He opened the doors to the ballroom and walked in. There was a huge tree. His father let Vegeta throw a party with his friends. There was a lot presents.

Kakarot crawled to Vegeta. Kakarot was wearing the hat that Santa wore on Christmas. Vegeta looked at him. Vegeta picked Kakarot and placed him down on a huge present.

Vegeta saw Raditz playing a video game. Eighteen and Krillin were chasing each other. Vegeta sighed. Eighteen had her hair in pigtails. Tien and Launch were opening up presents they gave each other. Tien opened his up and his gift was a pair of sunglasses, but for a person with three eyes. Launch giggled. Yamcha was putting himself in a box.

"Hey Vegeta." He turned around. There stood Bulma with her hair up in a braid. She put Chi-Chi on the floor. Chi-Chi crawled to where Kakarot was. "Merry Christmas" Bulma said smiling. Vegeta looked at her.

"Vegeta look up" Raditz ordered. Vegeta looked up. They were under a mistletoe. Bulma blushed. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "Surprise" shouted Yamcha. He looked at Bulma who was kissing Vegeta. Vegeta was shocked. Yamcha glared at Vegeta.

Krillin and Eighteen sat onto of boxes with Kakarot, Chi-Chi, and Turles. Seventeen looked out from the Christmas tree where he and Marron were hiding. "Ooo they're kissing" said Marron. Bulma turned away and turned red. Vegeta was frozen. (Vegeta frozen hahaha I can see it now!)

Yamcha got out of his box and stomped over to Raditz and plopped down on the couch. Chi-Chi pointed at Bulma. "What e do?" she asked Eighteen. "She kissed him" Eighteen stated smiling. "Oh" replied Chi-Chi. "Why e do that?" Kakarot asked. "She just did" Krillin stated. "Oh" replied Kakarot.

Bulma turned back around. "I gave you this," she stated handing Vegeta a present, "just don't open it till you want to which means not when you get home." Vegeta looked at the present then her. "When do I open it?" he asked. Bulma shrugged. "Just not right away" she stated. Vegeta nodded and set it down by the other presents. "Here" he said handing her a small box. She hugged him. "Thanks Geta." "Yeah yeah whatever" said Vegeta. Bulma pulled away and looked at her present.

Kakarot looked at Chi-Chi. "Ant to imb tree?" (Want to climb tree?) He asked. Chi-Chi nodded. They went to the tree and tried to climb.

"What's wrong with you?" Raditz asked Yamcha. "Nothing" Yamcha answered. "Sure whatever" said Turles.

Bulma opened her present Vegeta gave her. It was a silver charm bracelet. Bulma smiled. She told him she wanted one of these and he actually got it for her. She looked at him. She didn't know what he would do if he opened her present she gave him.

Vegeta sat down by Raditz. "So Vegeta how was it?" Turles asked. "How was what?" Vegeta questioned. "You know your first kiss that wasn't from your mom," said Raditz. Vegeta shrugged. "Next it's going to be me," said Turles. "Right. Who would want to kiss you," said Yamcha. "Many girls" answered Turles. "Yea right" said Raditz rolling his eyes.

Vegeta stood up and walked up to the tree. Kakarot looked at him. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked. "Imbling" (Climbing) Kakarot answered. Chi-Chi laughed, "Geta ot ooched" (Vegeta got smooched) she stated pointing at him. Vegeta grabbed her. She hung upside down. "Et er go" (Let her go) Kakarot ordered. Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi.

"How ya feelin?" he asked. Chi-Chi bopped him in the nose. Vegeta shook his head. "You're going to pay for that" he stated walking away dragging Chi-Chi by her foot. "Akarot elp me" (Kakarot help me) Chi-Chi whined. She giggled. Kakarot hopped out of the tree. "I oming" (I coming) Kakarot stated chasing after Vegeta.

Bulma followed Kakarot. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Geta took Chi-wi" Kakarot stated. "Oh well let's get him, you go that way I go this way" Bulma sated taking a left. Kakarot stopped. "I o ut ay?" (I go what way?) He asked turning around. He followed after Bulma. "Ut ay? Ut ay? Ut ay?" he asked following her.

Bulma turned around. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked. "Ut ay?" Kakarot asked. Bulma sighed. "Follow me and DON'T make a sound" Bulma ordered. They hid behind two boxes. Vegeta set Chi-Chi on a chair. "Idnapper" (Kidnapper) whispered Kakarot.

Vegeta looked around. "Your goofy little friend will be here any moment" Vegeta stated. They always played this game. Vegeta would always get pounced on, but not this time. He was going to win. He looked at Chi-Chi. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Ey et you" (They get you) Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma turned to Kakarot. Krillin and Eighteen had joined them. "Ok guys he knows we're watching and he knows I go out first so Kakarot will go out first" Bulma stated. "Ut?" Kakarot asked looking at Bulma. "You got to get kidnapped" Krillin stated. "UT!" Kakarot shouted. Eighteen covered his mouth. "Dumb Brain won't see it coming, we have to save Chi-Chi" Eighteen stated. (Oh yeah Eighteen has braces.)

Vegeta sat down by Chi-Chi. He looked at her. "Want to play cards?" he asked. Chi-Chi shook her head. "I et you Chi-wi" (I get you Chi-Chi) shouted Kakarot running towards Vegeta. "Akarot" Chi-Chi said standing up on the couch. Vegeta grabbed a fake sword because Kakarot was holding one.

"You'll lose this time" Vegeta stated smirking. "I on't ink o" (I don't think so) Kakarot said smirking. "But I do" said Vegeta. They started to "fight" with their swords. "Ah ha" Vegeta said hitting Kakarot where his heart was. "Oh" Kakarot said falling over. Kakarot grabbed Vegeta sword and stuck between his armpit. Vegeta dragged Kakarot to the couch and placed him by Chi-Chi.

"You illed Akarot" (You killed Kakarot) Chi-Chi whined. Kakarot opened his eyes and sat up. "You're suppose to be dead" Vegeta stated. "Oh" Kakarot said falling back down and closing his eyes. He stuck his tongue out. "That was easy too easy," Vegeta said to himself. He grabbed Kakarot by the collar. "Where are they?" Vegeta asked. "I dead" Kakarot stated. Vegeta let go of Kakarot and turned around.

"Ok guys you know the plan" said Eighteen. "Hand me that sword" Bulma ordered. Krillin handed Bulma the toy sword. "Come out I know you somewhere" Vegeta stated. Bulma jumped out from the box and ran towards Vegeta. "Bulma!" Chi-Chi shouted.

Vegeta smirked. "So we meet again" he said getting position. Bulma glared at him. "How dare you kill Kakarot" she spat. "It was easy. What are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asked. "I will kill you and save Chi-Chi" Bulma stated. "Sure you will," said Vegeta. They charged each other.

Raditz watched from the couch. "They're doing it again" Raditz stated.

Bulma swung her sword at Vegeta's head hitting his hair. "Haha your hair will never grow back" she stated. Vegeta yawned. "Whatever" he said tripping her. "You're not suppose to trip a lady" Bulma stated. "I see no lady here" Vegeta stated. Bulma glared at him. "You think you're so cute," she said rolling her eyes. "I am cute" Vegeta stated.

Kakarot sat back up. "You dead" Chi-Chi stated. "I ow" (I know) Kakarot replied. "I ant to atch" (I want to watch) he stated. (I could pinch Kakarot's cheek right now!) "Ok but if Geta sees you, you in uoble" (trouble) Chi-Chi said watching the sword swinging battle.

Krillin crawled over to the couch where Chi-Chi and the dead Kakarot were. "Pst" Chi-Chi looked down. "Oh hello" she said smiling. "Come on" Krillin whispered pointing to his back. "Oh pony" Chi-Chi whispered getting on Krillin's back. "I'll come back for you" Krillin stated looking at Kakarot. Chi-Chi rode away on her uh "horse".

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's sword from her. "I so won this" Vegeta bragged. "Not yet" Bulma stated. She watched Krillin head back over to Kakarot. Krillin nodded at her.

Raditz watched as Bulma was going to be "slaughtered". "What should we do?" Turles asked. "I hate to say this, but get on my back" Raditz ordered getting on his knees. Yamcha handed Turles a fake sword. Turles hopped on Raditz and off they were.

Vegeta had his sword at Bulma's forehead. "Beg for mercy" Vegeta ordered. Bulma smiled. She pouted. "Please All Mighty Prince Vegeta don't kill me I only wanted to save Chi-Chi please spare me" Bulma begged. Vegeta chuckled. He lifted her up. "Hmm, what should I do to you?" he asked himself. She pouted. "I know I'll take you as a slave" he stated. Bulma playfully hit him on the arm.

"Ut he oing?" (What he doing?) Asked Kakarot. "I don't know" Eighteen answered. "Maybe he's going to kill her," said Krillin. "No ay" said Chi-Chi. "Look" said Eighteen pointing. "Is that Raditz?" asked Krillin. "Yep" answered Kakarot. "What is he doing?" Eighteen asked. Krillin shrugged.

Bulma pouted. "You don't want to be a slave or a cook so what do you want to be?" Vegeta asked. Bulma whispered in his ear. "No" he stated. Bulma crossed her arms and pouted. "No" Vegeta said shaking his head. Bulma had tears in her eyes. "No" Vegeta repeated turning away. "But" Bulma pouted. "No, no, no, and no" Vegeta stated. Bulma sat on the floor. "Fine Meany" she said sticking her tongue out at him. Vegeta glared back at her.

"Raditz can't you go any faster?" Turles asked. "Yes, but we have to take him by surprise" Raditz stated. "Oh well hurry up. My butt is getting stiff" Turles stated. Raditz rolled his eyes. "Well my back hurts" Raditz stated.

Bulma was still pouting. Bulma stood up. "No" Vegeta said before she could say anything. "Fine I'll just tell your daddy you were being mean," Bulma said putting her hand on her hips. "Don't" Vegeta said glaring at her. "I'm going to" Bulma stated. "Fine, but don't you dare tell anybody I let you" Vegeta warned. Bulma smiled and hugged Vegeta. "Thanks Veggie-chan" she said pulling away. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Raditz charged. Vegeta blinked. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked. "Neigh" said Raditz. Vegeta fell back anime style. Bulma helped him up. "I am here to save Bulma" Turles stated. "What about the others?" Vegeta asked. "What others" questioned Turles. Vegeta looked back at the couch then back to Turles. Bulma hid behind Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked. "Two can play this game" he stated. "NAPPA!" shouted Vegeta. Nappa came running through the doors. "Yes Prince Vegeta?" said Nappa. "On your knees" Vegeta ordered. Nappa did as he was told. (Everyone knows Nappa is HUGE!) Vegeta helped Bulma onto of Nappa's back then pulled himself on.

Raditz's eyes widened. Turles gulped. Vegeta held up his fake sword. "Shall we begin?" Vegeta asked. Turles nodded.

"Whoa look at that," said Seventeen coming up from behind Eighteen. "Yea I know," Eighteen said smiling. "Is Bulma evil now?" asked Marron. Eighteen shrugged.

Vegeta could barely stay on Nappa. Bulma was sitting on her knees and holding onto Vegeta. "What do I do?" Nappa asked. "You charge them" Vegeta stated.

'_What did I do to deserve this? I do not get paid to be a child's horse.' _Thought Nappa.

Nappa bucked nearly knocking Bulma off and charged at Raditz. Raditz turned white and started to run away. "Go back" Turles ordered kicking Raditz in his sides. Raditz gulped and turned around and charged at Nappa.

"What an idiot he's going down" Yamcha said to himself.

Vegeta swung his sword at Turles though missing. Bulma was screaming. Nappa was going too fast for her taste. She grabbed onto Vegeta tighter. Vegeta kicked Nappa to turn. Nappa charged again at Raditz. Turles stuck his sword out and hit Nappa in the head. Nappa chased after Raditz who running away from him. Vegeta looked at Bulma and smirked. "Hold on" he ordered as Nappa jumped over a box.

"Whoa" said Marron. "I next" stated Chi-Chi. "No me" stated Kakarot. "No" "No" The two three year olds pounced each other and rolled and rolled. Krillin rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows it's going to be me" Krillin stated. Eighteen bopped him on the head

Bulma grabbed Vegeta. Nappa pounced over Raditz and stopped in front him. Raditz panicked and ran a different direction. "Forget about Bulma let's save ourselves" Raditz shouted.

"Hey" shouted Bulma. Nappa sped up. Vegeta chuckled. "We're going to get them" he stated looking back at Bulma. Bulma smiled. "They deserve it," said Bulma.

"Run! Run Raditz!" Eighteen shouted. "Keep those legs moving!" shouted Krillin. "Trip! Trip!" Kakarot shouted laughing. "Fall! Fall!" Chi-Chi shouted.

Raditz stood up and started running grabbing onto Turles. "Hold on!" Raditz ordered. Turles wrapped his arms around Raditz's neck.

Bulma started to laugh. She fell off of Nappa. She landed on the floor with a thud. "Ow!" she shouted. Kakarot and Chi-Chi ran over to her. "Haha," Kakarot teased. Bulma stuck her tongue out at them.

Raditz looked back. "Nappa please spare me!" Raditz begged. "You want my brother? I'll give you my brother," Raditz stated. Turles bopped Raditz on his head. "Meany," Turles spat.

Vegeta hopped off of Nappa and laughed as Raditz wasn't watching where he was going and ran into the wall. Turles landed on the ground with a thud.

Eighteen and Krillin ran after Vegeta. Eighteen hopped onto his back knocking Vegeta over. "Who's the tough guy now?" Krillin asked. "Tough girl," Eighteen corrected. "Sorry," said Krillin. Vegeta growled and shoved Eighteen off of him.

"Get off of me!" Bulma ordered as Chi-Chi and Kakarot both jumped onto her. "Come on who played with you when you were babies?" Bulma asked. "You," Chi-Chi answered. Kakarot grabbed Bulma's hair. "Ow!" Bulma screamed before she fell over with the two little three-year-olds with her.

Raditz shook his head. "That hurt," he stated. He looked down. Turles' eyes were circling. Raditz laughed. "Poor kid," Raditz said before stepping onto Turles then walking away. Turles' eyes widened. "Ow!"

Bulma stood up. She glared at Vegeta. "I fell off!" she shouted poking him. Kakarot laughed. "Veg in trouble," Kakarot stated. Eighteen came over to Kakarot and Chi-Chi. "Arrest Vegeta for kidnapping," Eighteen ordered Krillin. Krillin grabbed some fake handcuffs. "Yes ma'am," Krillin said handcuffing Vegeta.

"No he didn't mean it," Bulma stated. "Yes he did," Chi-Chi said crossing her little arms over her chest. "He did too," said Kakarot folding his arms too. Eighteen looked at Bulma. "You betrayed us, arrest her too," Eighteen ordered. Chi-Chi gasped.

Krillin handcuffed Bulma. "Sorry," Krillin said. "Hang them!" Seventeen shouted. "Kill em'!" Marron shouted. Yamcha walked up to them. "Don't hurt Bulma, she didn't do anything," Yamcha stated.

"The law is the law," Eighteen said smiling. Nappa sat down on the couch. "They never get old of this game," he said to himself. "Now what to do, behead them or hang them," Eighteen asked.

Bulma looked at Eighteen. "Come Eighteen, we're friends remember? You don't want to kill me. I'm nice," Bulma stated. "Nuh uh," said both Kakarot and Chi-Chi. Bulma glared at them. "After all of these years you're going to let me die?" Bulma asked. Kakarot and Chi-Chi nodded. "Fine," Bulma mumbled.

Kakarot got his fake sword. Vegeta glared at him. "Touch me with that thing I'll kill you," Vegeta stated. Kakarot stuck his tongue out at Vegeta. "Thanks a lot Vegeta," Bulma spat. "What did I do?" Vegeta asked. "We got caught again," Bulma stated. "It's not my fault you fell off," Vegeta snapped.

Kakarot sighed. "Hut up!" (Shut up) he ordered. Bulma looked at him. "Kill Vegeta first," Bulma suggested. Vegeta glared at her. "Why me?" he asked. "You started this game you're going to finish it," Bulma stated. Vegeta mumbled.

Kakarot smiled. "Head," he stated. Vegeta lowered his head. He looked at Bulma. "This is all your fault. We could be safe on Nappa, but no you had to fall off. Now I have to die because of you. Thanks a lot," he said. "Hurry it up Kakarot," Vegeta ordered.

Kakarot poked Vegeta with his fake sword. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Kakarot poked him again. Vegeta growled. Kakarot poked him again. Vegeta glared at Kakarot. "Give me that," Vegeta ordered snatching the sword from Kakarot. Vegeta placed the sword in between his arm. Vegeta fell over. "Ooo," Vegeta mumbled. Kakarot pushed the sword in further. Vegeta glared at Kakarot. "That's enough!" Vegeta snapped. "Ugg, oo, alah, urgh, fusak," Vegeta mumbled his head twitching. Vegeta let his head hit the floor.

"Did you really kill him?" Krillin asked. Kakarot kicked Vegeta in the side. Vegeta didn't move. "Yep….oh no!" Kakarot said running around in a circle. Bulma giggled then pretended to be sad.

"On't ell!" (Don't tell!) Kakarot begged. "I'm going to," Raditz stated. "No!" Kakarot said tackling his brother on the ground. Nappa chuckled. "Vegeta," Bulma said falling onto the floor. "Uh oh," said Chi-Chi. She walked over to Vegeta. "Not good," Chi-Chi said kneeling down. "Aaahhh bad me bad me," Kakarot said.

Vegeta chuckled and sat up. The rest, but Kakarot and Chi-Chi started laughing. Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta. "Meany," she said kicking him in the shin. Vegeta grabbed his leg. "Ow!" He glared at Chi-Chi. Bulma stood in front of Vegeta. "Leave her alone or I'll have Marron kiss you," Bulma warned. Vegeta looked at her. "You wouldn't?" he asked. Bulma nodded. Vegeta pushed her on the ground and laughed. "Fine, but I'll mess with you," he stated. "Did you fall over let me help you up," Vegeta suggested. Bulma grabbed his hand. He pushed her back down and laughed.

Bulma glared at him. "You're so mean," Bulma stated before running out of the room. She stopped and looked back him. "I don't want to be a princess no more!" she shouted. She ran out of the room and slammed the door. The others looked at him. "That was mean," Eighteen said glaring at him. "Yea," said Chi-Chi kicking him in the shin again.

Kakarot stuck his tongue out at him. Vegeta mumbled. Kakarot grabbed Chi-Chi's hand. "Et's find Ulma," (Let's find Bulma) Kakarot suggested. Chi-Chi nodded. "I'll go too," Vegeta mumbled following the two three-year-olds. Eighteen threw a pebble at Vegeta's head. Vegeta glared at her and slammed the door shut.

They found Bulma crying in a corner. Chi-Chi and Kakarot went over and hugged Bulma. She looked at them. "Hey," she whispered. "What'd you doing here?" she asked. "You," Chi-Chi answered. "We help," Kakarot stated. Bulma hugged them again. She noticed Vegeta.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked. Vegeta walked over to the three of them. "I uh…well…I'm…" Vegeta stopped and looked at her. "Sorry?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm still mad, but you're forgiven," Bulma stated. Chi-Chi giggled. Bulma smiled. "Help me up," Bulma ordered Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She hugged him. "Thanks Vegeta," she whispered.

Bulma grabbed Kakarot and Chi-Chi's hands. "Come on let's get ice cream," Bulma suggested. Chi-Chi and Kakarot nodded. They looked back at Vegeta. "Coming?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded and followed them. Kakarot smiled. Chi-Chi and Bulma started to hum. Vegeta rolled his eyes and smirked.

**End of dream**

Vegeta woke up. He grabbed his head. Why was he dreaming about that? Why that day? He looked up at his ceiling and sat up. He turned his attention to his closet. 'Wait one minute,' he thought. He got out of bed and walked over to his closet. He opened the doors. He looked down at the floor. There stood a box shaped gift wrapped in red paper. He picked it up. Why did he never open it? He sat down on his bed. He ripped the paper off slowly. He opened the box. He removed more paper. There was a piece of paper folded up. He opened it.

It read: **'Vegeta, hope you have a great Christmas. This gift is also from Kakarot, Chi-Chi, Eighteen, and Krillin just to let you know. If you're reading this card it's probably been weeks or months since Christmas, that's ok. I want you to always remember your friends, because we could we will never forget you. How could we you're so loud. Lol. We all know you're a prince and you'll be busy once you get older, but maybe you'll always see remember this. Now don't get cocky. Eighteen has something to write, she's writing this. **

**Hey Vegeta it's Eighteen, yeah braceface, but when you'll be reading this I won't have braces. Hehe. Beat that. Anyway, I want you know, Bulma wants us to be nice and friendly in this, you are a good friend. I can't believe I wrote that. Well it's true believe it or not. Kakarot is better though. It's ok I still like you. But make fun of me again and I'll kill you. I sound like you, huh? Well I'm nothing like you; you're too mean and cocky which I am not. Anyway I hope you had a great Christmas, you probably teased me, but so what. I bet we played our game. Most likely. So when you get older remember braceface a.k.a. Eighteen. I will always be better than you. Hehe. Don't get too stubborn. Well Krillin wants to write something. **

**Vegeta, what's up? Ok…ok, I know you think I'm annoying, but you still consider me as a friend, right? Of course you do. But I bet you I will GET TALLER just watch. Maybe not taller than you, but I will get bigger. Don't get too busy once you're king and all. You always tease me about my shortness, but you're not tall either. Kakarot will surpass you, I know he will. Hopefully nothing comes in between our friendship or something happens to one of us, (I'm talking about all of the gang.) I don't care if I'm bald, but you better watch your back I heard Eighteen say if you tease her again you'll become bald. Scary thought, huh? When you're all high and mighty don't forget the small people that used to watch your back. Yeah that would be me and the others, remember them? I bet you do! Who could forget us? Not you, right? Well Kakarot wants me to write what he wants to say because he can't write. He's only three don't tease him. **

**Hi Vegeta! It's me, Kakarot. Uh stop picking on me! That's mean you know. Well you can be cool I guess. But you're rude. Raditz said I'm going to be just like you. That's scary. Oh Merry late Christmas! I want my robot back you still have it. When you become king, well if you do cause you might die you never know, don't forget the boy that stole your ice cream all the time, but I'm so cute. (Bulma wrote that for him. Now Krillin's back.) Anyway I will pound you one day. Just watch. I will be strong. We'll take down lizard together! Buds forever! Later Veg! Chi-Chi wants Krillin to write for her. **

**Hi Veggie dude! How are you? I'm great well right now. Sadly I say you and Krillin are like big brothers. I think that's scary. But you're still mean, well sometimes. Thanks for the chocolate on my birthday. It was good. I ate it all at once. I got sick, but it was still good. If you die one day I will cry for you. I promise. I cross my heart. Anyway if I ever die, make sure you're there, or I'll haunt you. I say you die before me. If you ever need help fighting I'm here just need some training. I got your back. We'll beat lizard trash, all of us. I can just see his ugly face. Scary! Punch! Punch! Vegeta never change or I'll kick your butt across Vegeta-sei. Hehe! Powerful Chi-Chi! I rock! Well what else can I say; I'm the best. If you ever forget us then you're a loser. Yep you heard me correct. Loser! Hehe! I'm so funny! Merry late Christmas! Love you! Hehe! I bet I scared you! Boo! I gotta go now Bulma wants to write. You're a cool friend Veggie dude. **

**Hey Veg-head! Hope you had a great Christmas! I bet we all did. Friends forever, right? You got my back and I got yours. Even if you're a jerk sometimes. That's just you. Vegeta when you read this…we might not see you for awhile, my dad said something about something. I don't exactly remember what he said, so if we don't see you again, I want to write this. You're great. You've always been a cool friend as Chi-Chi wrote. But I think I have…this is going to make me sound so weird. I have a crush on you. I know you're laughing your big head off. Don't be so cocky. You jerk! Jeez I'm going to write SHUT UP! Well I know you think I'm so weird right now so I guess I'll change the subject. Since the day we've been friends my life has been great, even after my mom died, you all were there for me, even you. Thanks! If I ever lost you guys I would go nuts, I'm serious. My dad isn't really here for me now; he's still upset about Mother's death. You're lucky you're the only one with a mom now. Keep us close, after you become king and have an heir. Oh that's funny! You a dad! Hahaha! Oh come on you have to be laughing. Don't make me rub that ugly smirk off your face. Well I hope you like your present. Love Bulma, the prettiest girl you'll ever see. Lol!**

Vegeta put the note down and dug into the box and pulled out a picture in a picture frame. It was all of them, Kakarot, him, Chi-Chi, Eighteen, Krillin, and Bulma. It was Chi-Chi's third birthday party. They were all sitting at a table. Bulma and Eighteen and their arms around each other and were behind Chi-Chi. Krillin was in front of Eighteen he was giving the camera a peace sign. Vegeta was next to Bulma and behind Kakarot. Kakarot was grinning and lifting Chi-Chi's hand high in the air. Chi-Chi had a birthday hat on her head. She was smiling. Vegeta was smirking. Bulma had her arm also around Vegeta's neck. Eighteen was showing off her braces in the picture. Bulma was sinking and smiling.

Vegeta sighed. He sat the picture on the dresser and put the card underneath of it. Vegeta went back to his bed and laid down.

_**To be continued…..**_

That's it for chapter six! Tell me what you thought! Please!

_**Please review!**_

_**Vegetafanic1** _


	7. Tara is back for more

**_I'm Real_**

**radames: Thanks so much for the review and I hope you like Tara beating because there is going to be one! YEA!**

**saylor:** **SLOW DEATH TO TARA! I agree there, but sadly that can't happen yet, I can't tell you why, but it can't. I'll think about them playing that game and I'm sure you know what Bulma wanted to be on Christmas. If you don't you will soon. Later!**

**Caryl Mc: That was a long note, huh? I agree there bad me. Well Chi-Chi was seven don't you remember it's all in the first chapter. Oh yes they were friends with Vegeta and Goku, but the last time they saw them was that Christmas. Yep I created a terrible character, I created two, remember Rebecca from The Legend of the Prince and His Onna, oh I updated on that, it has four chpaters now. Hope to hear from you soon, buh bye.**

**Vegeta- Prince: age 24**  
**Bulma: age 23 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & Bardock- third class scientist)  
Kakarot a.k.a. Goku- third class right hand man and bodyguard (bet Vegeta feels safe) to Veg-head: age 20  
Chi-Chi: age 20 (Saiyan blood: King Vegeta- King & Teresa- Queen)  
Gohan: age 4 (You know his parents)  
Eighteen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha- third class solider)  
Krillin: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Yam- second class cook & Tanya- elite bodyguard of Princess Vega)  
Seventeen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha-third class solider)  
Yamcha: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Nappa- elite solider & Falala- second class dancer)  
Raditz- third class cook: age 28  
Turles- third class doctor: age 23  
Tien: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Toru- third class solider & Hope- elite nanny to Princess Vega)  
Marron: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & George- elite dentist)  
Launch: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Joy- elite technician & Joe- second class engineer)  
Vega- Princess: age 6**  
**Violet- third class: age 6 (Kakarot's little half sister)  
****Piccolo: Namekian- age 27  
****Bardock- third class: age 48  
****King Vegeta- King: age 48  
****Teresa- Queen: age 47 (Vegeta & Vega's mother)  
****Tara- Vegeta's betrothed-elite: age 24 (she's a bitch)**

**The next day**

Kakarot walked down the hallway as casual as he could be. He was wearing his usual Saiyan armor. He walked passed several doors then stopped. He looked twice then knocked on a door. It opened. There was Turles. He stood smirking. "Ah Kakarot, what brings here?" Turles asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Kakarot looked at his brother. "I think I need your services," Kakarot stated. Kakarot had gotten an early call from Chi-Chi, who bravely walked into town and up to his door. Turles raised an eyebrow. "What did you do now? Kill somebody?" Turles asked chuckling. "No, but someone might die," Kakarot stated. Turles reached behind the door and grabbed a coat and a bag. "Where? Who?" Turles asked.

"I'll tell you later," Kakarot stated walking down the hall Turles following him. Turles looked at his younger brother. "Tell me Kakarot," Turles ordered. "They told me not to tell you until we get there," Kakarot stated. "Who?" Turles asked. "Hold on," Kakarot said looking at his brother.

"Where ya going bros?"

The two of them turned around and looked at their little sister Violet. "What do you want Shrimp?" Turles asked ruffling her hair. Violet smiled and looked up at Kakarot. "Are you going to see them?" she asked. Kakarot looked at her and nodded. Turles looked at his siblings. "What are you talking about?" Turles asked.

They walked outside and headed through the forest. "I'd like to know where we are going? Cause I got the feeling you're going to kill me and leave my body to rot," Turles said looking at his younger brother then his little sister.

Violet looked up at Turles. "I don't know what we're doing, but killing you sounds real fun lets do it," Violet stated jumping onto his back. Turles sweat dropped. "No way kid go find someone else to cut open, where did you learn that anyway?" Turles asked. Violet smiled and grabbed her brother's hair. "My big sister," she stated.

Turles scratched his head. "Your big what?" Turles asked. Kakarot slapped his forehead. Violet smiled wider. "Sister, duh," she stated. Turles looked down at her. "I didn't know your mother had a daughter. So what does she look like? Do I know her? Is she fat or skinny? Is she ugly? Please tell me she isn't," Turles said scratching his head again.

Violet looked at him. "I can't tell you that, you're going to meet her," Violet stated, "and then Vega's sister." Turles looked at Kakarot. "Vega's sister? Princess Vega? Did you know Violet had a sister Kakarot?" Turles asked. Kakarot sighed. "It's complicated," Kakarot stated.

"AAHHH!"

Turles stopped. "What was that?" he asked. Next thing Turles knew was he was eating dirt. He had been pounced on by he didn't know what. "Kakarot help me!" Turles demanded. Violet was laughing her little head off.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Kakarot shook his head and looked at Bulma who had a spear at his brother's head. Chi-Chi jumped out of the tree next. "I told you it was them," Chi-Chi stated. "Who's there?" Turles choked out. His face was still in the mud. "What do they want?" Turles asked.

"He always was hopeless," Eighteen stated jumping down. "If that's Turles," Bulma said poking Turles in the back lightly with her spear. Turles squirmed and laughed. "Stop. Stop!" he begged squirming. Bulma laughed and looked at Kakarot. "So you came," she said smiling. Kakarot nodded.

Violet walked up to Bulma and grabbed her spear. She pointed it at her brother. Bulma stood up and backed away from him. "Up!" Violet ordered Turles. Turles stood up his face full of mud. Turles looked at his sister then turned around. He blinked twice. "Did I die?" Turles asked.

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Sadly no," Eighteen stated. Bulma laughed. "Same old Turles…too bad," Bulma said looking at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi nodded. "And he's supposed to be a doctor. Doctor my ass," Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes. Kakarot chuckled. "Do you remember us?" Bulma asked. Turles scratched his head.

"I don't believe my eyes. I'm in heaven, Kakarot we died and now are surrounded by babes. How lucky can we get?" Turles said chuckling. Everyone, but Turles, fell over anime style. Turles scratched his head again. They all stood back up. "Baka," Bulma spat rubbing the back of her head. She looked at him.

Eighteen shook her head. "He was always a bit slow," Eighteen stated. Chi-Chi nodded. "So how did he get his job?" Chi-Chi asked, "should we let him heal Seventeen? I think we're better off without him."

Turles looked at them. "Seventeen? Is that what you said?" Turles asked. Eighteen clapped her hands. "Very good," Eighteen said smirking. Turles ran up to Kakarot. "What on Vegeta-sei are they talking about?" Turles asked shaking Kakarot. Kakarot grabbed Turles' arms and pushed him. "Chill Turles," Violet said sitting down on the ground. "You need to relax," Violet said smiling.

Turles looked at her then Kakarot. "So they're…" Turles stopped and looked at the three women. He smiled and jumped into the air. He started laughing. "I don't believe it. This is better than being died and dreaming by far. A dream come true," Turles said shaking his tail. He slid across the ground then shook his hands. "They're not dead. I'm so happy, dude you girls are totally hot, young women."

Kakarot and Violet and shook their heads. "Please tell me he was switched at birth and my real brother is somewhere out there," Violet said looking at Kakarot. "Maybe someone stole his brain and put it in a robot," Kakarot said looking down at her. "Maybe," Violet mumbled.

The girls sweat dropped. "Um Turles cool down," Eighteen said backing up. Turles stopped his little dance. He looked at them. "So why are you out here anyway? I mean if you didn't die of whatever the king said you died from then how are you here and why are you dressed like that? Why are you holding spears and what is that awful screaming?" Turles asked.

"AAAHHH!"

"That would be my twin brother Seventeen," Eighteen stated. "And for the other stuff I guess you're blind," Chi-Chi stated. "Yeah how could you not noticed this," Bulma said twirling her blue tail with her fingers. Chi-Chi and Eighteen did the same with their tails. Turles' eyes widened and he fell over.

Violet smiled. "Time to descalp," Violet said pulling out her little knife. Kakarot took it away from her. "Try explaining that to Dad," Kakarot said looking at her, "hey Dad I killed Turles today because I felt like it. No worries you still have me. Yeah that will win a Grammy."

Violet pouted. "Bulma and Chi-Chi would let me do it," Violet stated. Turles opened his eyes and sat up. He looked back at the girls. He grabbed his head. "Whoa, how did that happen?" he asked grabbing their tails and looking at them.

"Well let's say Raditz was actually right for once," Kakarot stated. Turles' jaw dropped. "No way," Turles said in complete shock, "mutants." The girls glared at him. "Watch it bud," Eighteen snapped. Turles shook his head. "So who else know?" Turles asked walking around circling the girls.

"Can I draw some blood?" Turles asked. "No," Bulma snapped. Chi-Chi glared at Turles. "Our blood has been drawn once already, no thanks," Chi-Chi snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"MOM!"

"Oh I forgot…Seventeen," Eighteen said hitting herself. "Follow us," Bulma ordered Turles. He nodded. They walked through some bushes and past a pond. Turles' mouth nearly dropped again. There was Yamcha, Marron, Krillin, Tien, Launch, and Seventeen. There was also a small boy and a green dude. They stopped and all eyes went on Turles.

Turles cleared his throat and walked up to Seventeen who was lying on the ground. Turles leaned down and looked down at Seventeen's leg. A twig wad through his ankle and it was bleeding pretty badly. Turles looked at Yamcha who was the closest. "What happened?" Turles asked.

"He ran into another twig….again," Yamcha stated. "We're out of medicine," Marron stated. Seventeen growled. Turles looked at Tien. "Grab his leg and keep it still," Turles ordered. He looked at Launch. He handed her bandages. "Wrap him up once we get it out," he stated. Launch nodded. Tien grabbed onto Seventeen's ankle Turles looked at the small boy. "Fetch me some water," Turles ordered. The small boy nodded and ran off.

Turles grabbed onto the twig. Seventeen screamed. Turles slowly tugged at the twig. Seventeen squirmed. Turles slowly pulled the twig out and blood oozed out of the hole. Launch wrapped Seventeen's ankle. Seventeen screamed then relaxed a little bit. The little boy ran back with a bucket of water.

Turles grabbed it and grabbed a rag from his bag and damped it in the water and put it on Seventeen's head. Turles sighed and leaned back. "Ok, I just noticed YOU ALL have tails, so it happened to all of you," Turles said looking at Chi-Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi nodded. "Yep," she answered.

Turles looked them all over. Seventeen sat up. "Who would have thought we would have needed your help," Seventeen mumbled. "You're welcome…I guess," Turles said standing up. He looked at the little boy. The little boy hugged Chi-Chi's leg. Turles kneeled down. "So who's your mom kido?" Turles asked.

The little boy looked at him. "Chi-Chi," he answered. Turles' eyes widened. "Really? Whoa…little Chi-Chi is all grown up I see. So who's your father? Or do you not have one?" Turles asked. The little boy grabbed his tail and looked scared. He buried his little face in Chi-Chi's leg.

Bulma walked up to Turles. "Give you one guess, but you're not going to get it," Bulma stated smirking. Turles looked over the men. "Ah the green dude's a Namekian, so no. Doubt it was Krill…uh Krillin, that's your name right?" Turles asked. Krillin nodded. "Dumbass," Eighteen mumbled.

Turles scratched his head. "Hm, not Tien for sure. Um I don't know…that leaves Yamcha and Seventeen unless it was some other dude," Turles said looking them over. Bulma slapped his head. "It's not Yamcha or Seventeen," Bulma stated. "It's someone you would never guess," Eighteen stated. "Got that right," said Launch (blonde). "Yep never," said Marron.

Turles' eyes widened. "NO WAY!" he shouted. "So you know?" Eighteen asked. Turles' jaw dropped. "It couldn't…that would be the oddest thing. Yeah right…wait that would be the reason why he's been so odd this past month…but arh…that would be weird," Turles stated. "Spit it out," Bulma ordered. "Vegeta? Am I right?" Turles asked. Everyone, but Turles, fell over anime style.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Turles asked himself. They recovered from their fall. "Yeah right…what are you retarded? Vegeta, that is the dumbest guess I have ever heard," Bulma stated rubbing her head again. "You are an idiot," Seventeen mumbled. Chi-Chi slapped Turles across the face. "Vegeta's my brother baka," Chi-Chi spat.

Turles' eyes widened again. "Your what? Oh you have his father or mother's blood or both," Turles said slapping himself. "Both," Chi-Chi stated. Violet kicked Turles' in his shin. "It's Goku, duh," Violet stated. "Oh Goku, now I see it, uh yeah," Turles mumbled. "You don't know who Goku is, do you?" Eighteen asked.

Turles grinned. "Nope," he answered. They fell over anime style once again. "Stop it dammit!" Turles shouted. They recovered once again. "Goku is Kakarot moron," Bulma spat. Turles started laughing then fell over onto his back with a thud. Launch mumbled. "Should have seen that coming," Launch whispered to Tien. Tien nodded.

They all stood there for a few minutes till Turles stood back up rubbing his head. "You're kidding right?" Turles asked looking at them. "No…they're telling the truth," Goku stated. "What's up with the name Goku? What are you some kind of spy or something? Wait when did this all happen? I must be really slow," Turles said looking at his brother.

"Five years ago I bumped into her…well she tried killing me, but yeah then came Gohan," Kakarot stated. Bulma shook her head. "I could have explain that better than you," Bulma stated. "Bulma shut it," Chi-Chi ordered. Turles looked at Gohan. "So his name is Gohan, he's four, and he's the nephew I never knew about till now. So I'm guessing Dad and Raditz don't know about this. Holy shit! What will Vegeta do with he finds out?" Turles said pacing around in a circle.

"He knows and he blew up, oh scary Vegeta," Bulma said rolling her eyes. Turles looked at her then Chi-Chi then everyone else. "So you could less what he does to you?" Turles asked. "That piece of trash is a waste of our time," Krillin stated. Turles' jaw dropped. "You said what? Holy shit…I would be killed if I said that," Turles stated. "Wait he used to be your friend." Turles finished.

"Some friend," Bulma mumbled crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the dirt. "We don't consider any Saiyan our friend," Eighteen spat. Turles backed up. "Hehe you're not big Saiyan fans," Turles said laughing nervously. "They're just overreacting," Chi-Chi stated, "but with Vegeta and you, we don't know if we can trust you…anymore."

"You can trust me…come on I had your back several of times," Turles stated. "We always had to save your ass," Launch stated. "Or get in trouble for you," Marron stated. "You should stop this stupid argument and you all should forget you anger and hatred for the Saiyans. Not all of them tried to kill you. Some actually cared for you and pained at your lost," Piccolo stated leaning against a tree.

Bulma glared at Piccolo. "I'd like to know one Kami damn Saiyan that pained at our lost and cared for us. Doubt there's one because they're all pigheaded and selfish," Bulma spat. Goku and Turles looked at her. "That's not true Goku isn't any of those things, Bulma," Chi-Chi stated poking Bulma. Bulma poked her back. "Prove it!" Bulma snapped.

Chi-Chi pushed Bulma. "He never told a soul about me or Gohan. He kept it a secret and he's the only Saiyan male besides Bardock that I've seen care for his child. King Vegeta did as well, but was ruff. Goku hasn't done one thing to hurt us or even think about hurting us. Listen Bulma, you have your stupid opinion and I have mine which is right," Chi-Chi snapped back. Bulma pushed Chi-Chi right back. "Saiyans are pigheaded fools! Don't you see they tried to kill us, they spat at us and said the cruelest things just because we were different! Bardock? Bardock! He's one of those pigheaded fools! Look what he did to me! Look at what he did to us! If he never did that dumb experiment my stupid father ever came up with…we could be living large. I could have a family! I wouldn't be here hiding from those over grown monkeys!" Bulma shouted falling to her knees and bursting into tears.

Someone started clapping. "Nice speech."

They turned around. Turles' eyes widened. "Tara? What the fuck are you doing here?" Turles asked. Tara walked towards them. "Finishing someone thing that was started," Tara answered. Chi-Chi and Eighteen growled and got into a battling stance. Tara stopped and smirked. "Easy now," she said laughing.

Violet jumped onto Tara's back and pulled her hair. Tara screamed and grabbed the little girl. "You little brat!" Tara snapped. She formed a ki ball. "Don't!" Bulma snapped standing up. Goku glared at Tara. "Put her down!" Goku demanded. Turles growled. "Bitch!" Turles snapped.

Bulma walked passed Eighteen and Chi-Chi. "Put her down bitch you're out numbered, and so out of class," Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest. "If you did anything to me I could easily tell the village about you," Tara stated. "You can't if you're dead," Bulma said smirking. "Put me down bitch!" Violet ordered. "Violet!" Turles scolded. Violet covered her mouth. Tara growled and threw Violet to Goku.

"You're getting in my way….all of you," Tara spat. "It's so easy to get in your way…you're not important," Chi-Chi stated smirking. Eighteen smirked. "Too easy, we could easily get both the queen and king to love us," Eighteen stated. Bulma frowned and stared at Tara. "Let's finish this," Bulma suggested.

Tara nodded. "Let's. The sooner I get rid of you the faster I become my dream," Tara stated. Bulma started laughing. "Please do you really think you can beat me?" Bulma asked. Tara laughed. "Are you saying I can't? I can and will," Tara stated. Bulma snorted. "If you do…you'd be finish my friends could take care of you," Bulma stated, "but they won't need to…you'll already be dead."

Tara growled. "I will kill you…you low class!" Tara stated charging at Bulma. Tara stopped nearly punching Bulma in the face. "Why didn't you move?" Tara asked. "Not here, somewhere else," Bulma stated. Tara nodded. "Fine…lead the way thing," Tara said. Bulma jumped up into the tree and started running. Tara growled and took off in the air.

Turles whistled. "Now that's going to be one hell of a chick fight…let's watch," Turles stated following after the two women. Chi-Chi looked at Goku and they both nodded. They all headed towards where Bulma and Tara were going.

They stopped a half-mile down in a clearing. There was a waterfall in the background and a pond that was big as a lake. And there was a huge cliff surrounded the small area. The others sat on the cliff and watched.

"I'll crush you…you will die here and now," Tara stated. Bulma got in her fighting position separating her legs apart. Tara put her hands in front of her face and balled them into fists. "Shut your big mouth," Bulma ordered, "you're damaging my hearing." Tara growled and charged.

_**To be continued…..

* * *

**_

That's it for chapter seven! I know I finally got it! Yea for me! Please applaud! Thank you thank you! I love you all my readers! Don't take that in the wrong way, but I really wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you. I'M A FRESHMAN! FINALLY! Yea I know it's no big deal to you sophomores, juniors, and seniors and even people pass that. But to us freshman it is to. Well for me! If there are any freshman out there give me a shout in a review! Please no flames, I haven't gotten one yet, I don't think.

Well anyway I have this fanfic stuck in my head for an idea and I'd like to know if I should do it. Well I'm not sure what planet it will take place, but it has to do with tribes, not Indians, but a tribe and the Saiyans want all the tribes to be killed and what not, well most Saiyans. But yeah, it's hard to explain, I don't have it all planned out, but I hardly have all my stories planned out I just go with the flow. EW that was tacky. Anyway the tribes are humans and other races. So the Saiyans are the dominant race and they rule the planet…so I was thinking about having it on Vegeta-sei, what do you think? It seems real cool to me well in my head. I need your help readers, should I do it or not? I might anyway, but I still need your opinions, PLEASE! Thank you for you readers that have read my stories! It makes me all warm and happy. You all probably can tell I'm crazy, but who cares, I'm not really. I'm being myself, I can here, I can't at school. Well until the next chapter, later.

**Vegetafanic1**


	8. The bitch eats dirt

_**I'm Real**_

**Caryl Mc:** I try and make Turles a little slow and funny in my stories oh and perverted. Yep it's funny when I do that. Bulma doesn't like Saiyans because they chased them off the cliff and spat at them. I don't know about Chi-Chi and Bulma, but I'm sure they would if Bulma dissed Goku or if Chi-Chi did something Bulma disapproved of, you know what I mean? Tara does have an important part, BUT I can't tell you it. Sorry. Can I see your scythe? I bet it's really pretty...maybe I should have Bulma OR somebody kill Tara with one of those. I noticed that in one of my reviews you said you were a Taurus. GUESS WHAT! I am too! My birthday is April 27th! I'm serious too ask Goku fanatic1. I am. If you were born in 1991 I'm two days older than you...not likes it anything big, but that's cool...that you're a Taurus too. Well here's an update.

**radames:** Here ya go and I AM so glad you are really starting to love this story. That makes me happy. I like it when people like my fics, well so does everybody else. Well here's an update and I hope you enjoy it.

**Vegeta-Prince: age 24  
****Bulma: age 23 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & Bardock- third class scientist)  
****Kakarot a.k.a. Goku- third class right hand man and bodyguard (bet Vegeta feels safe) to Veg-head: age 20  
****Chi-Chi: age 20 (Saiyan blood: King Vegeta- King & Teresa- Queen)  
****Gohan: age 4 (You know his parents)  
****Eighteen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha- third class solider)  
****Krillin: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Yam- second class cook & Tanya- elite bodyguard of Princess Vega)  
****Seventeen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha-third class solider)  
****Yamcha: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Nappa- elite solider & Falala- second class dancer)  
****Raditz- third class cook: age 28  
****Turles- third class doctor: age 23  
****Tien: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Toru- third class solider & Hope- elite nanny to Princess Vega)  
****Marron: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & George- elite dentist)  
****Launch: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Joy- elite technician & Joe- second class engineer)  
****Vega-Princess: age 6  
****Violet- third class: age 6 (Kakarot's little half sister)  
****Piccolo: Namekian- age 27  
****Bardock- third class: age 48  
****King Vegeta- King: age 48  
****Teresa- Queen: age 47 (Vegeta & Vega's mother)  
****Tara- Vegeta's betrothed-elite: age 24 (she's a bitch)**

> > > >> > > >

Bulma charged towards Tara head on. Tara growled and charged toward Bulma. They charged each other and jumped up into the air and started throwing punches. Bulma disappeared and reappeared behind Tara and kicked the bitch in the back. Tara growled as she headed towards the ground. She put her hands out in front of her and blasted a ki ball sending her back up.

Chi-Chi and the others sat on the edge of the cliff watching the two women fight. If Bulma needed their help they had her back. Chi-Chi watched as Tara started throwing her punches while Bulma blocked.

Tara growled again and threw her fist at Bulma again hitting Bulma's lip. Bulma punched Tara in the stomach and kicked her in the side sending Tara hurdling toward the ground. Bulma landed on the ground as she watched Tara land in the dirt.

Gohan and Violet smiled and hugged each other as they watched Bulma kick Tara around. They looked back at the battlefield and frowned. Tara stood up and kicked Bulma in the stomach. Tara growled and put her fist together and bopped Bulma sending Bulma into a rock nearby.

Tara laughed as she watched Bulma stand up. Bulma spat out blood and smiled. She jumped into the air and landed by Tara. She punched Tara in the face then the stomach then over again. Bulma kicked Tara sending her into the nearby cliff.

Violet grabbed onto an edge as the cliff shook. She watched Tara struggle to get to her feet. Tara growled again. 'How is this piece of trash beating me?' Tara thought. Tara glared at Bulma.

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Just because you have the blood of an Elite doesn't make you strong. Look at me…I have the blood-mix of a third class and an elite, Don't think you're going to win this because of your class for you surely will not," Bulma stated.

Tara shook violently. 'How dare she lecture me,' she thought. Tara still glared at Bulma. "Listen hear bitch…I will win…who cares what you think…you're just a piece of trash that needs to be tossed out and burned…and I would love to be the one to do the job," Tara spat.

Bulma shrugged and charged once again. She punched Tara then threw her in the air and chased after her then kicking her back down to the ground. Bulma stayed in the air and watched Tara hit the ground with a thud.

Tara stood up and jumped back into the air. She was furious. She charged Bulma and punched her enemy stomach then face. Tara growled and grabbed Bulma by the hair and threw here towards the cliff.

Gohan ran away from his spot as Bulma collided with the cliff. Gohan peeked in the hole that was created. Bulma flew out of it and winked at Gohan. Gohan looked at Violet. "That was close," he stated. Violet walked over to him.

Tara spat out blood. Her lip was bleeding and she had a huge cut on her left arm. She glared at Bulma. Bulma rammed Tara into the cliff she was standing in front of. Bulma punched the bitch over and over again. Tara coughed up blood. She didn't understand how she was losing.

Bulma stopped and wiped the blood of her lip. She had a cut on her head from landing in the cliff. She punched Tara again and threw her into the water. Tara sat up. She couldn't feel her stomach.

Bulma walked over to Tara and stepped on the bitch's arm. Hearing the bones snap was music to Bulma's ears. She smirked and put more pressure on the arm. Tara screamed and kicked about. Bulma stepped off of her arm.

Tara grabbed her right arm. She balled the fist of her left and flew towards Bulma punching her face. Tara smirked and kicked Bulma in the stomach. Bulma landed in the water. Tara floated above Bulma and formed a ki ball in her left arm. Bulma smirked and sat up. She grabbed Tara's feet and spun in a circle making Tara go flying.

Tara's back hit the cliff and popped. She wanted to scream out in pain, but kept it in. She wasn't going to lose just yet. She watched Bulma fly up and ball her fist and punch Tara's face. Blood oozed out of Tara's nose.

Bulma struck Tara's stomach with her foot. She held Tara up against the cliff with her left foot and grabbed Tara around the neck. "Now listen here…I don't want trouble from you again…honestly I don't think you'll listen to my warning and come and start something again…I will enjoy it, I'll admit it…kicking your ass around seems like a great sport. I know you hate me…don't know why, and you know I hate you so let's just keep everything quite," Bulma stated.

Tara growled and kicked Bulma off of her. Tara took a deep breath. Bulma disappeared. Tara grabbed her arm and turned around, no Bulma. She turned back around, again no Bulma. Tara looked in time as Bulma bopped her in the head sending Tara toward the ground.

Tara landed with a huge thud. Bulma landed on Tara's back and stepped down. Bulma stepped off of Tara. She lifted Tara's stupid face and glared at her. "I suggest you leave unless you have a death wish," Bulma stated. She picked up Tara and threw her to Turles. "Take her to the palace," Bulma ordered. Turles caught the almost unconscious Tara. "What do I tell people when I'm asked. 'What happened'?" Turles asked.

"I don't know think of something…fix her up," Bulma ordered. She flew up to Chi-Chi and high fived her friends. Eighteen smirked. "I haven't seen a good ass kicking in a long time," Eighteen stated. Violet hugged her sister. "That was so cool…only if Vega was here," Violet said pouting that her friend didn't get to see.

"I am here!" Vega landed by Violet smiling. "That was so cool…bow…bow punch kick. That totally rocked!" Vega said smiling. Goku looked at the princess. "If you here, then.." Goku was cut off. "My brother? Yep he's here…he's up there," Vega stated pointing up at the tip of the cliff. Vegeta stood looking down at them. He jumped and landed by his sister.

"We were wondering why you brought Turles here," Vega stated. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the unconscious Tara in Turles' arms. "You did a number…surprisingly," Vegeta said looking at Bulma.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I did more than that as you can tell," she said looking at him. Chi-Chi smiled. "I get to beat the bitch next," Chi-Chi stated. Eighteen growled. "I wanted to," Eighteen stated. "Why can't I?" Violet asked. They all looked at her. "Maybe in a few years," Goku stated patting his sister on the head. Violet pouted.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Why didn't you join us earlier your highness," Bulma spat. Vegeta looked at her. "Watch that tongue of yours," Vegeta warned. "I'm so scared," Bulma said rolling her eyes again. Vega smiled and looked at Violet. "What should we do today?" Vega asked. Violet looked at her friend. "I have no idea," Violet answered.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "So how are we going to do this?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta and Bulma looked at her. "Do what?" Bulma asked. Eighteen sighed. "Bulma you're so slow, Goku and Chi-Chi are trying to find a way to be together without Chi-Chi or him being killed," Eighteen stated. Bulma's jaw dropped. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Bulma asked.

Krillin scratched his head. "Well we knew you disapprove," Krillin stated. Vegeta looked at Krillin then Goku. "What is wrong with you Kakarot? You know damn right that you would be killed for even thinking of the idea. Why wasn't I informed of your plan?" Vegeta asked. Goku looked at Vegeta. "Because you would have said it was a stupid idea like you just did," Goku stated.

Turles dropped Tara's body on the ground. "I think you should try it Kakarot. It might be good for you. Plus of you did…then maybe they would all be excepted," Turles stated. "Saiyans never changed," Bulma stated. Turles looked at her. "I have a question to ask you…when you were fighting Tara…you said you have a blood-mix of a third class and an elite. So who is the third class…I know all third classes," Turles stated. Bulma looked at him. "You would be surprised," Bulma stated.

"So who is he or she?" Turles asked. Bulma glared at him. "Well you tell me. Let's see he's a scientist…that's right a scientist. He has four children not including me…and you know him damn well. You tell me who he is? Your damn father that's who moron!" Bulma spat. Turles' jaw dropped. "Ok I didn't see that coming," he mumbled. Bulma laughed. "Of course you didn't no body would," Bulma mumbled.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Ignore her Turles…she's just moody," Chi-Chi stated. "Now could you please take that bitch away?" Chi-Chi asked looking at Tara. Turles nodded and picked up Tara. "Later guys," Turles mumbled taking off. Bulma growled and threw a rock trying to hit him. "Arg. Baka, doesn't know shit," Bulma mumbled.

Violet and Vega started climbing down the cliff with Gohan. They hopped down and ran into the lake. And splashed each other. Chi-Chi smiled and rested her head on Goku's shoulder. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yuck," Bulma said sticking her tongue out. Chi-Chi looked at her. "What now?" Chi-Chi asked. "You're touching a Saiyan," Bulma stated turning her back away from Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

"You'll forget one day and will touch one too," Chi-Chi teased. Chi-Chi smiled seeing her friend turn around red in the face and glare at her. "That day I even think of touching a Saiyan would the end of the world and I would have a brain disease," Bulma spat. "Get over it Bulma," Marron said putting her hand on Bulma's shoulder. Eighteen looked at Bulma. "So what she touched one. Last time I checked you touched one once before," Eighteen stated.

Bulma growled. "What is wrong with all of you? Look what the Saiyans have done to you…you're not who you used to be…and I don't like it," Bulma snapped. "Plus that was different and I was stupid!" Bulma shouted. Krillin looked at Eighteen then Bulma. "Bulma look at yourself. You're blowing out for no reason," Krillin stated. Bulma pounded Krillin on the head. "Don't talk unless you know what you're talking about," Bulma said trying to relax. Her face softened.

Violet, Vega, and Gohan looked up. "Another blow out?" Vega asked. "Probably," Violet answered. "Bulma?" Vega questioned. "Most likely," Gohan answered. "Oh," Vega replied. She splashed Gohan in the face.

Yamcha put his hand on Bulma's other shoulder. "I know you don't trust or like the Saiyans…neither do I, but Chi-Chi says he's different…and I believe that…shocking, huh?" Yamcha said looking at her. Bulma sighed. "I'll lay off of Goku…but Mr. High and Mighty is another story," Bulma stated. "Same goes for your brothers, Kakarot. They're not off the hook," Bulma finished. She walked off and jumped up the cliff and ran off somewhere.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Ok…Saiyans aren't as bad as we thought, but how can they prove it?" Marron asked. Seventeen shrugged and struggled to stand up. "Maybe if we went to the city and if they don't kill us means they've changed," Seventeen suggested. "That's suicide. Plus Bulma would kill you for even thinking of going to the city and saying 'hey I'm a mutant don't kill me'. Yeah she would flip and I don't feel like doing it," Tien stated.

Vegeta looked over them and looked at Kakarot then Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta and smiled. Vegeta was confused. Tien, Seventeen, Yamcha, Launch, and Marron walked off arguing. Chi-Chi stepped up to Vegeta. "Can you do me a favor?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta looked at her. "Why should I?" he asked crossing his arms. "Because we're blood believe it or not," Chi-Chi stated.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?" Vegeta asked. "Would you please go and talk to Bulma for me?" Chi-Chi asked. "No," Vegeta answered. Chi-Chi frowned. "Please," she begged. Vegeta looked at her. "No," he repeated. "Please Vegeta," Vega begged walking up to Chi-Chi. Violet joined. "Please," Violet begged as well. Vegeta sweat dropped. They all gave him a puppy dog pout.

Vegeta growled. "Please big brother," Chi-Chi said looking at Vegeta with sad eyes. "Yeah big brother please," Vega copied her big sisters actions. "Yeah please Prince Vegeta dude, I won't bug you on Mondays," Violet stated. Vegeta growled again. "Come on Vegeta they're going to cry," Goku stated. Vegeta turned around. "Whatever, where is she?" Vegeta asked.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I'm sure she went to the highest cliff," Chi-Chi stated. Vegeta lifted up in the air. He looked at Violet. "Remember you leave me alone Mondays," he stated. "Thanks Vegeta," said Chi-Chi. "Whatever," Vegeta mumbled. Violet and Vega high fived. Vegeta flew off.

Chi-Chi hugged Goku. Goku looked down at her. "You don't think she'll kill him, do you?" he asked. "I doubt she can, but she'll try most likely," Chi-Chi stated. Goku kissed her forehead. Violet and Vega smiled. "Gross, kids here," Gohan reminded them. Chi-Chi smiled and pinched Gohan's cheeks. "Then go play," she suggested.

Gohan jumped off the cliff. "Let's play tag!" he shouted. Vega and Violet looked at each other and jumped of the cliff after him. Eighteen looked at Piccolo. "You want to watch them?" Eighteen asked. "Sure…Vegeta would kill us if his sister went missing and Goku would have a panic attack," Piccolo stated following the children.

Krillin shook his head. "Sometimes I wish that Christmas never ended," Krillin stated. "I always wished we were never injected," Eighteen said sitting down on the edge. Goku looked at them. "I wonder what I lives would be like if we weren't," Chi-Chi wondered. "Holy shit…it would be so different," Eighteen stated. "We wouldn't have met Piccolo," Krillin stated. "We might have," Chi-Chi stated. Goku sat down and Chi-Chi sat down by him.

"We might have never had Gohan," Chi-Chi stated looking at Goku. Goku looked at her. "We might have…you never know," Goku stated. Eighteen smirked. "Oh I know some things would have blown out…oh most definitely. We would have pounded Vegeta on every single birthday he had," Eighteen stated. "Yeah we promised we would, but would we still be talking to him?" Krillin wondered. "Oh yeah that letter…I doubt he would have got mad at that. Plus I don't think he would have read it," Eighteen stated. Krillin shrugged. "We will never know," Krillin mumbled.

"Do you think he's read it?" Eighteen asked. Krillin shrugged. "Knowing him…no," Krillin answered. Chi-Chi looked at Goku then her friends. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Nothing you would remember," Eighteen stated. Krillin nodded.

Vega and Violet ran through the water chasing Gohan. Gohan jumped in the water and started to swim. Vega and Violet dove into the water. They held their breath and started swimming. Violet tagged Gohan's foot and was about to go to the surface, but something caught her eyes. It was shiny. She went for air. Violet looked at Vega. "There's something down there," Violet stated.

Gohan looked at his aunt. "Are you for real?" he asked. "What is it?" Vega asked. "I don't know, but it's in the mud by a rock," Violet stated. "What do you think it is?" Vega asked. Violet shrugged. "Check it out," Gohan stated. Violet nodded and they went back under. Violet tried to move the rock. She kicked her legs. She leaned against the rock and tried to shove it.

Vega and Gohan watched. Vega swam to her friend and helped her move the rock. It budged. Gohan helped move it more. Violet looked in the dirt dusting it off. She spotted something shiny and grabbed it and swam to the surface, Vega and Gohan following her. Violet let out her breath and looked at Vega. "What is it?" Vega asked. Violet looked at the object in her hands.

> > > > > > >

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta flew off towards a cliff he saw in the distance. How did he get dragged into this? 'This is all Kakarot's fault. If he would have told me not to go in the forest I would be sitting on my ass listening to boring shit,' Vegeta thought. He landed on the ground. There was another small pond and lot of trees. He started walking. What the hell was he supposed to say? Stop your whining and complaining and get your ass back there? Yeah that would be a real winner.

He spotted her on a rock throwing little pebbles. True he was impressed that she kicked Tara's ass to no end, but he would never admit it especially to her face. He was shocked she didn't need her friends to help her or Kakarot. She did it by her own and it was amazing. He growled and shook his head. Not the right choice of words. All of them probably could have, but still she could stand up for herself. She wasn't the little girl he knew back then, none of them were. Krillin wasn't a chicken shit. Eighteen wasn't as snotty and was more action then talk. Chi-Chi wasn't a babbling toddler and was a mother and turns out she has his parents' blood. Seventeen, Yamcha, and Tien could actually fight now. Launch wasn't as annoying well from what he could tell and Marron wasn't as dumb acting.

He stopped. That stupid letter they gave to him. Saying they would always be 'friends', he laughed at the thought. They wanted to kill them the first time they saw him. They definitely weren't the same people by far. He didn't know anyone with a mouth like that except for Tara…and well him. No one talked back to him, they all were scared to or didn't feel like dealing with him, but all of them had no problem with it. He should have killed them. Why didn't he? He didn't know. He started walking towards her again.

Stupid memories started haunting him. Yeah they all were close as children, but they all have grown up and now they all have tails. Which he thought was still weird. He felt weird talking to them or being around them. He always had this feeling that one of them were going to attack him from behind. Yes they always glared at them, but they were changing. He didn't get people. One minute they're happy then the next they want to chop of your head and serve it on a royal plate.

Memories of teasing all of them haunted his mind. He laughed mentally. Those were good times. He liked teasing braceface and Krillin for his shortness. He also teased Kakarot for being a baby because he never wanted to get in trouble and he teased Chi-Chi about how she couldn't speak like him. He always would make fun of Yamcha. He made fun of her hair being blue. He always called Marron stupid. He stopped. Damn he really did make fun of them a lot every time when he was with them. Why didn't they ever hate him? He didn't get it.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma asked, not looking at him. Vegeta looked at her. What did he want? Nothing, he was forced to come here. So he had no answer. He didn't answer her question, which made her wonder. She looked at him. "Well?" she asked. Vegeta snarled. "Nothing," he spat.

She rolled her eyes and tossed another pebble. "Then what are you doing here?" she asked. Great another question he couldn't answer. He grumbled. "You're friend wanted me to talk some sense into you," Vegeta stated. He smirked. She glared at him and stood up. "I have plenty of sense thank you," she spat. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure ya do, now get your ass back there," Vegeta ordered. That should have made her move, but it didn't. He should have known.

"You're not the boss of me," she stated. She sat back down on the rock and picked up and pebble. She grabbed her slingshot. She put the pebble in the sling and looked at Vegeta. "Move your big head," she ordered. She fired. Vegeta moved his head and the pebble went passed his head. He heard a whimper and turned around. She had hit fox and made it go running. Vegeta looked at her.

She tossed her slingshot in the air and caught it. She laid on the rock and closed her eyes. "Tell Chi-Chi, I'm staying here," she stated. Vegeta growled and walked over to the rock. "She sent me to come and get you and you're going to come," Vegeta stated. "Correction she sent you hear to talk to me," Bulma corrected him. Vegeta growled. How did she know that? "I'm not stupid. I know my best friend," she stated. How was he going to talk some sense into this woman? She was hopeless.

> > > > > > >

**Goku & Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

Goku and Chi-chi lay in the grass. Chi-Chi rested her head on Goku's shoulder. "So how are you going to get King Vegeta to agree?" Chi-Chi asked. "The king isn't the problem. It's the people," he stated. She nodded. "True so how are you going to knock sense into them?" she asked. "I don't know," he answered. "That's a problem," she stated. She looked at him and kissed his lips. She smiled. "You'll find a way," she stated resting her head back on his chest. "I'll try," he stated, "they're not going to stop us from seeing each other."

"How do you know that? They might kill her in the process in breaking you up."

Chi-Chi looked up and spotted Eighteen smiling at them. "Shoo," she ordered. Eighteen rolled her eyes and left. "Fine whatever," Eighteen mumbled. Chi-Chi laid her head back down on his chest. "You're right," she whispered.

Goku wrapped his arm around her. "They'll have to get through me," he whispered. She looked up at him. He was so sweet. How come she was lucky to have such a great man? Kami must really like her well he did let Dr. Briefs inject her. So he had to be nice to her and her friends. "They won't ever get me then if you're by my side," she said smiling. He moved a strand of her hair away from her face. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," she whispered back resting her head on his forehead staring into his eyes. She kissed him again.

He pulled her into a warm embrace and stood up and helping her up. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Too bad I can't tell my father that I have a son and a beautiful mate, huh?" he asked chuckling. "Tell him," she stated, "if you want." He grinned and kissed her head. "He had a problem knowing that you were alive…and King Vegeta won't like the idea…you're like a daughter to him," he stated. "A dead daughter," Chi-Chi corrected. "He knows you're alive and would love to have you in the palace," he whispered. "Then why isn't here?" she asked. He shrugged. "It would kind of funny that the king kept coming to the forest…it's already weird that Vegeta does," he stated. She smiled and linked arms with him. "Let's go and check on Gohan," she suggested. He nodded.

_**To be continued…..

* * *

**_

That's it for chapter eight! The first Tara beating, that's right there might be another. What did the Violet find? I don't know. But it is something that was lost. Some of you might know what it is, but if you don't, you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Will Vegeta be able to knock some sense into Bulma? Will Bulma kill him for being so damn snoopy? I don't know looks like there's going to be trouble, hey I can't say too much.

**Vegetafanic1**


	9. Bulma's master plan?

_**I'm Real**_

**Chris Bennett: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Caryl Mc: Queen of the World Wide Web, huh? Well if you want it, it must be done, but sorry there has to be drama, right? I will do my best Queen Caryl Mc! Lil' Jon rocks! Tara should stay down. Bulma and Chi-Chi, who does have the worst temper, maybe I should have the people reading VOTE, tell me please. I hold grudges too! GET ON TRACK! Please…it's okay I'll wait. Later, Lady Vegetafanic1. (I love my title) **

**Prophecy: Hey you, glad you reviewed again. I didn't write how they reacted, but they were all like, "oh what happened? Is she okay? Did she hurt herself?" and Turles said, "no she just was training with someone and got the shit beat out of her." HAHAHAHA! Here's an update!**

**radames: Do it again? Have them fight again? Okay, but I'll have to SQUEEZE it in. I have a lot of plans for this fic and I think you'll like it. BV action, you want and I'll give it…I feel like a genie or something…so you wished it so it will be done. (Danny Phantom rocks!) So anyone else have wishes just name 'em. I'll have Vegeta and Bulma action soon for ya…soon…I hope. **

**Vegeta-Prince: age 24  
Bulma: age 23 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & Bardock- third class scientist)  
Kakarot a.k.a. Goku- third class right hand man and bodyguard (bet Vegeta feels safe) to Veg-head: age 20  
Chi-Chi: age 20 (Saiyan blood: King Vegeta- King & Teresa- Queen)  
Gohan: age 4 (You know his parents)  
Eighteen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha- third class solider)  
Krillin: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Yam- second class cook & Tanya- elite bodyguard of Princess Vega)  
Seventeen: age 22 (Saiyan blood: Torah- third class solider & Fasha-third class solider)  
Yamcha: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Nappa- elite solider & Falala- second class dancer)  
Raditz- third class cook: age 28  
Turles- third class doctor: age 23  
Tien: age 25 (Saiyan blood: Toru- third class solider & Hope- elite nanny to Princess Vega)  
Marron: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Faith- elite scientist & George- elite dentist)  
Launch: age 24 (Saiyan blood: Joy- elite technician & Joe- second class engineer)  
Vega-Princess: age 6  
Violet- third class: age 6 (Kakarot's little half sister)  
Piccolo: Namekian- age 27  
Bardock- third class: age 48  
King Vegeta- King: age 48  
Teresa- Queen: age 47 (Vegeta & Vega's mother)  
Tara- Vegeta's betrothed-elite: age 24 (she's a bitch)**

**

* * *

**

**Bulma's P.O.V**

I sit and wait for him to say something; he doesn't. I growl and glare at him. Did he actually think I was stupid? I stare at him. I know he doesn't know what to say. I don't expect him to. He just stays there glaring at me. Well he has another thing coming. I blink. What does he think he is doing just standing there and glaring at me? "Well what do you have to say?" I ask.

**Real P.O.V**

He just glares at her. "Get your ass back there," he ordered. Bulma rolled her eyes. "You said that already," she stated. He walked over to her not stopping his glaring. She glares back and stands up. "Stop acting like a stupid toddler and get your fat ass back there, before I drag you there," he snapped. SLAP! She smacked him across the face. Vegeta growls.

She stares at him. "Listen ol' High and Mighty…I'm not going anywhere…I'm staying right here on my fat ass," she said glaring at him. Vegeta grabbed the hand she slapped him with and twisted her arm. "Don't even think of touching me again," he whispered into her ear. She looks at his face and frowns. "Get your hands off me!" she demanded. He doesn't. "We're going and that's that you don't have a say in the matter," he stated. "Yeah right," she said stomping onto his foot. She struggles to get out of his grasp. "Let me go!" she ordered. She turned in his grip and faced him. "I demand it," she stated.

He smirks. "Can't get out? Oh too bad," he said staring at her. She growled and balled her fists. "Let me go…I'll listen to what you have to say," she stated. He lets go of her. "Now sit," he ordered. She sat down on the rock. He looked at her.

"You're going to go back there and stop your bitching and pouting," he stated. She rolled her eyes. "Like that will ever happen," she mumbles. He glares at her. She looks at him. "I refuse to go there until I feel like it," she stated. He sits down on the rock. This was not going the way he planned.

She looks at him. She becomes curious of something. "How is it?" she asked turning her face from him. He looked at her. "What?" he asked. "The city is it the same? What about the palace?" she asked. "Same old boring shit," he answered. She nodded. "Sounds the same," she stated. She leaned back.

Vegeta looked at her. Why was she asking these stupid questions? She looks back at him and frowns. "What?" she asked. "What the fuck was that about?" he asked. She shrugged. "Just curious," she answered. "Being stupid," he corrected. She glared at him. "If you want to start something be my guest….Vegeta," she said spitting out his name as if it was an old moldy grape.

"If I wanted to start something I would have done it already," he stated. Bulma hugged her legs. "So what's it like almost being king of an entire planet?" she asked. What was she doing? He looked at her. "Same as it used to be," he answered. What was with the stupid questions? Bulma smiled. "Do you still sleep during meetings and could care less about the people?" she asked, "I mean is sounds like you." She laughed.

What did she mean by that? He looks out at the water. She stands up. "It's warm," she stated. He looks at her. "The water it's warm," she stated smiling. This is why he didn't get people; she was just all pissy a minute a go and now she's smiling, what was up with that? "And I care why?" Vegeta asked. He didn't care if the water was cold or warm.

"Well you were staring out at it. I thought that maybe you wanted to take a swim," she said shrugging. Wanted to take a swim? What was with her? "Why would I want to do that?" he asked. "I don't know, I just guessed," she stated hopping of the rock. She grabbed up a pebble and threw it. "You can if you want," she stated.

Right now he could care less about swimming. She smiled at him. "But you don't have to of course…I'm going to," she stated. He raised an eyebrow. 'What is she doing?' he thought. She walks out into the middle of the water and starts swimming. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "Swimming," she answered. "Why?" he asked. "I don't know," she answered. He lays back and stares out into the sky.

> > > > > >

Vega and Gohan stared at what Violet was holding. "Oh its pretty," Vega stated smiling. Violet picked up the small silver charm bracelet. She wiped the mud off. "Yeah but where did it come from?" Violet asked. Gohan shrugged. "Did someone else live out here?" Vega asked. "I don't think so," Gohan answered. Violet smiled. "Well its mine now," she stated putting the bracelet on. Vega stuck her tongue out. "Why you?" Vega asked.

"Because I don't get things like this all the time like you," Violet stated. "Good point," Vega said smiling. Gohan stared at the bracelet. "Hmm, that's a nice one," he stated. "What do you know about jewelry?" Vega asked. "Nothing," Gohan stated.

"Brats! Come on!" Piccolo shouted. The three of them ran to him. "What Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "You parents are on their way," Piccolo answered. Goku and Chi-Chi slid down the cliff. Violet ran up to Goku. "Look, isn't cute?" Violet asked showing her brother the bracelet. "Yeah where did you get it?" Chi-Chi asked.

Violet smiled. "In the water when Gohan, Vega, and I were swimming," Violet answered. "You should put it back," Goku stated. "I don't wanna," Violet stated holding the bracelet close to her. "Violet," Goku said looking at his sister. Violet pouted. "Fine," Goku caved. Violet smiled and hugged her brother.

Vega mumbled then looked around. "Where's my brother?" she asked. She started to get worried. "Did he forget me?" Vega asked. Chi-Chi shook her head. "No…he's talking to Bulma," Chi-Chi stated. Violet shook her head. "Too bad, I liked Vegeta. I hope Bulma doesn't kill him," Violet said closing her eyes. Vega frowned. "That's not funny," Vega snapped. Violet giggled. "She won't," Chi-Chi stated.

Piccolo rubbed his sore head. "Staying with too many brats gives me a headache," he stated. Goku looks at him. "You can go to the cave if you want," Goku stated. Piccolo nodded and flew off. Vega punched Violet's arm. "My brother wouldn't lose to your sister anyway," Vega stated sticking her tongue out. Violet glared at the little princess. "He would to. Bulma would kick his ass to the end of Vegeta-sei," Violet stated.

"Violet," Goku scolded. Violet covered her mouth and smiled. "Oops," she mumbled. Vega laughed. "You got in trouble," Vega teased. Violet glared back at Vega. Gohan tugged on Chi-Chi's skirt. "Mom where is Bulma?" Gohan asked. "At the spot," Chi-Chi answered. Gohan looked at his mom. "Uh what one?" he asked. "The one with the small pond and the rock," Chi-Chi stated. "Oh the one on top of a cliff?" Gohan questioned. Chi-Chi nodded.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "We could go and check on her," Goku suggested. Chi-Chi nodded. "We should," she stated.

**Vegeta & Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma floats in the water staring at clouds. She finally got him to shut his big mouth. Now she could relax and enjoy a good swim. She smiled. This was relaxing. She started slowly kicking her legs making her move. The water was just right and there was no wind. 'All I have to do is get Vegeta to go,' she thought. She sat up sinking her feet in the water and only her head popped out. She stared at him. 'But how?' she asked herself.

Vegeta stared up at the sky until he felt to eyes on him. He sat up and looked at the water. She was staring at him. 'What does she want?' he thought. He thought back to that letter. He smirked. He could so humiliate her. She started swimming back towards the shore.

She stared at him and he just stared back. She walked out of the pond and sat down by Vegeta. She shook her head drying off her hair. He growled and moved away from the rock. She had gotten him wet. She smiled. "Sorry about that," she said sweetly.

"What ever you're planning it's not going to work," Vegeta stated. She blinked. "What?" she asked. Who was she fooling? He knew this wasn't like her. "You heard me," he said glaring at her. She smiled and stood up.

"Alright you caught me," she stated lifting her arms in the air. He raised an eyebrow. "I was planning something you're right…I'll stop," she stated. "You…were?" he asked. He shook his head. "Of course you were, so what was your stupid plan?" he asked. She smiled. "You don't want to know that," she stated. This would definitely make him leave and she would be alone at last.

"I don't? Why is that?" he asked. This woman was so damn confusing. She stood up and shrugged. "You just don't," she stated. What did she mean by that? He glared at her. "What was your stupid plan?" he asked. She started to back up and sit on the rock. "Nothing," she answered smiling.

She watched him glare at her and take another step closer. She was going to hate herself for this, but she needs her alone time. Maybe if she warned him he would leave. "I think you should go," Bulma stated. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Go? He wasn't going anywhere. If he did, Kakarot's sister would bug him on Mondays and Mondays were his good days. He stepped closer to her. He didn't like this little game of hers. What was she up to? "I'm not going anywhere," he stated.

She smirked. 'Perfect,' she thought. She frowned and looked at the ground. "It's kind of embarrassing," she stated kicking the dirt. That had to get him. She knew he would ask again, it was too easy.

"What is it?" he asked. What did she mean by 'it's kind of embarrassing'? He watched her kick the dirt again then look at him. "Swear you won't laugh?" she asked. What on Vegeta-sei was she doing? They weren't little kids anymore; damn she was going to get it if she didn't tell him what the Kami thing is. "I won't laugh," he said rolling his eyes.

'Oh this is going to be fun,' she thought. It was so like her to do these kind of things when she wanted something, but then again they usually gave it to her because they knew her, but he doesn't; anymore. She stood up. So she just had to play a little game. She smiled. 'I wonder how he'll act.'

He waited for an answer, but she stayed silent. She walked up to him. His eyebrow raised in confusion. He stared at her. She was smiling. What was she smiling about? She stopped in front of him. "Well spit it out," he snapped. He didn't want her to take her precious time he just wanted a damn answer.

"Truth is Vegeta…" she stopped. This was going to be fun. She looked up and his face and played with his armor. She smirked. "I think you're…" she stopped again and moved closer to him. She just wanted to laugh. "Very, very…" she stopped again. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Sexy," she whispered huskily into his ear.

'What the fuck?' he thought. He stared at her. What is wrong with her? Well of course she thought he was sexy he was. (Cocky Vegeta.) He couldn't move away. This was just great; he just stood there.

She frowned and laughed to herself mentally. "I told you to go," she stated turning around. She rubbed her arm and blushed in embarrassment. This was fun already. She started to walk away. She looked back at him. "Told you it was embarrassing," she stated.

Vegeta was yelling at himself to laugh in her face and throw dirt right back at her. Damn what was with him? He didn't blink; he didn't move. He smirked. He knew what he wanted to say, but the damn words wouldn't come out. "You would have to be blind if you didn't see that," Vegeta said.

Bulma wanted to roll her eyes. She knew he was going to say that. She smiled. "Really?" she questioned. He couldn't really be falling for this, could he? Of course he was; she was drop dead gorgeous, he would have to be stupid not to think she was serious.

Why was she smiling like that? Damn he would have liked to know what she was doing. She walked up towards him. He looked down at her. She wasn't that much shorter than he was. He kept his smirk on his face.

Bulma was going to laugh after this was through. She kept her smile on her face and kept walking towards him seductively. 'This is too fun, Let's see who has the last laugh Vegeta,' she thought. She stopped and stared in his eyes.

**Chi-Chi, Goku, & the children's P.O.V**

Goku looked up to the cliff and whistled. He looked at Chi-Chi. "You can fly right?" he asked. Chi-Chi nodded and picked up Vega and Gohan. Goku picked up his little sister. They started to fly up. Chi-Chi looked at Goku and smiled. She was so happy, maybe things would go back to like they used to be.

Goku looked at her and grinned. They flew up and stared at each other. Chi-Chi smiled and looked at the ground then back at him. He chuckled and they slowed down. They were getting close to the top.

"What if they're fighting?" Vega asked. "Then we'll stop them," Chi-Chi answered. "What if they want to be left alone?" Violet asked. "Trust me, they don't want to be alone especially with each other," Goku stated. Chi-Chi laughed. "That is true," she stated. "You never know," Violet said shrugging.

Chi-Chi looked at her 'sister-in-law'. "What do you know?" she asked. "Papa always tells me love comes from weird places," Violet stated. Chi-Chi and Goku nearly dropped their 'bags'. Goku chuckled. "That's true, but not in this case sis," Goku stated. "Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about," Violet said crossing her arms over her small chest.

Vega looked at her best friend. "You think so?" Vega asked. Violet looked at Vega and shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just a kid," Violet stated. Gohan rolled his eyes. His 'aunt' was more childish than he was and she was older. Goku and Chi-Chi landed on the ground. "Okay…where are they?" Goku asked looking at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "Maybe we should go this way," she suggested. Goku nodded. He put his sister down as Chi-Chi put Vega and Gohan down. They all started walking towards the pond. They walked came into view and they could see Vegeta; his back was facing them.

Goku grinned. "That was easy," he stated. He looked around. "But where is Bulma?" Goku asked looking at Chi-Chi. "I don't have a tracker on her," Chi-Chi stated. "Too bad, you could really use one," Goku stated. Chi-Chi looked at him. "Yeah I know," she said looking back. They all stopped once they started heading towards Vegeta. "Oh shit," Chi-Chi cursed. She grabbed Goku, Gohan, and Vega and dragged them into a nearby bush. Goku grabbed Violet and pulled her in.

"Bulma's going to kill me for spying," Chi-Chi whispered. "Well Vegeta will kill me then bring me back then kill me again," Goku whispered. "What's wrong Dad, Mom?" Gohan asked. "Sweetie, remember when Bulma threw meat that was on fire at Krillin for accidentally walked up to the waterfall when she was singing?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan's eyes widened and he nodded. "Why?" he asked. "Let's say if we get caught there could be another person on fire," she whispered.

Violet giggled. "That would be funny," she whispered. Vega sighed in relief. "They're not kissing anymore," Vega stated a little too loud. They all shushed her. Vega covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry," she mumbled.

**Bulma and Vegeta's P.O.V**

Bulma was laughing to herself. She pulled away from Vegeta and looked at him. He was only a little bit shocked. She guessed he was pissed, but she didn't care. She heard something and her head went to a bush that moved. She looked at Vegeta. "Excuse me," she said walking over to her rock and picking up her slingshot. She walked back to where Vegeta she was. She put a pebble in the sling and aimed.

Vegeta looked at her. He was pissed, but nothing came out of his mouth, nothing even came to his throat. Damn it; he kissed her back. He slapped himself mentally. This never happened.

Bulma smirked and fired at the bush. The rock went flying. A few seconds later Goku came jumping out of the bush holding his bottom. Bulma's eyes widened. She growled. Goku? She was furious. Her face turned red. "Vegeta…you're bodyguard must really like guarding you that he had to snoop," she said looking at Vegeta.

That snapped him out of his thoughts. "What?" Vegeta asked. She pointed at a bush and at Kakarot. Vegeta was beyond piss this wasn't his day. "KAKAORT!" Vegeta roared.

Goku stopped hopping around. The last thing he remembered was something hitting him in his ass and him jumping out of the…bushes. "Shit," Goku mumbled. He turned around. "Hey Vegeta," Goku said closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. "What are you doing here?" Goku asked. He reopened his eyes and looked at the pissed Vegeta and a furious Bulma.

"What are you doing here is the question!" Bulma snapped. She didn't plan on someone watching her be stupid. She slapped herself over and over again mentally. She growled and started walking towards the Goku. She was going to enjoy scaring her little 'brother' out of his mind. She never taught him to snoop. 'Must have learned it from Turles or Raditz,' she thought. She was still a little wet. She stopped in front of him and stomped onto his foot.

Goku's eyes widened. He didn't yelp or scream, but it hurt. Why did she have to be so mean? His foot didn't do anything to her. He looked at her. "What?" Goku asked.

She poked his nose. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked. "Uh…um I came looking for you guys," Goku stated. Bulma stared at him. "Why?" she asked. "Cause," he answered. "Cause why?" she asked. "Uh Chi-Chi sent me to get you," Goku stated. Bulma growled again. "Did you have to hide in a bush?" she asked. Vegeta walked up to his 'bodyguard'. "Let's go Kakarot," Vegeta ordered. Goku nodded.

Bulma watched them start to leave. She heard giggles. She looked at Goku who looked guilty. Vegeta turned around. "That wasn't you, was it?" Vegeta asked. "Duh," Bulma answered. She looked at a bush. Vegeta growled and walked up to it. He dug his hand in it and grabbed…hair? He growled again and pulled lifting the object up. Violet smiled and waved. "Hi-ya Vegeta, Hey sis," she said waving at her sister.

Bulma grabbed the little girl from Vegeta by the hair. This was not her plan at all. "Violet…I'll give you to three to run," Bulma stated dropping her sister. Violet's eyes widened and she took of running. "One two three," Bulma said fast as she could. She was about to run after her sister but stopped.

Vegeta looked at the bush and grabbed another head of hair. He lifted it up. Vega blew him a kiss. "Hey big bro, who loves me so much and wouldn't hurt me for hiding in a bush and getting my dress dirty," Vega stated. Vegeta dropped her on her little bottom. "Get going, Kakarot's sister is waiting for you…in the after life," Vegeta snapped. Vega stood up and ran as fast as her little legs could run.

Vegeta grabbed the bush and pulled it out of its roots. He tossed it. Gohan and Chi-Chi smiled and stood up. "Should have known, when there's one snoop there's another," Bulma mumbled. "In this case four more," Bulma stated glaring at Chi-Chi. Goku started tiptoeing away.

"Hold it," Bulma ordered. She walked up to him and flicked him in the forehead. "Run," Vegeta said looking at Gohan. Gohan nodded and ran off. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "Let's go to the cave," Bulma said sighing. Chi-Chi nodded. They started walking. "In front of me," Bulma ordered. "Ok, ok, no need to be bossy," Chi-Chi said walking in front of Bulma. Chi-Chi looked back at Goku and waved. "See you tomorrow Goku," she said smiling.

Vegeta looked at Kakarot. Kakarot looked at Vegeta. "Wow look at the time, we should head to the palace…and find our sisters," Kakarot stated. Vegeta started walking. "I need a cold shower," Vegeta said rubbing his temples. Kakarot walked behind him. "Where did they go?" Kakarot asked. "I don't know, didn't watch where they went," Vegeta stated.

"Up here,"

Kakarot looked up. Violet and Vega were both holding onto a branch for dear life. Violet and Vega jumped down. "Coming Kakarot?" Vegeta asked turning around. Violet and Vega turned blue. "Hey big brother, I'm so sorry," Vega said looking at her feet. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Let's get going," Vegeta said taking off into the air and grabbing Vega. Kakarot grabbed his sister and took off into the air. "Are we in trouble?" Violet asked. Kakarot shrugged. "I don't think so," he whispered.

> > > > >

Tara sat up. What happened? She looked around. She was in the med. lab. "Oh hell no," Tara said standing up. She had wires linked up to her. She growled and punched the wall causing a hole. She was beyond piss. How did that scum beat her? Tara? An elite. The daughter of Cabbage. How, how did she do it? Tara smirked. She would have her revenge and it would be sweet.

She sat back down on the bed and started thinking. She would have to wait and get the right opportunity. She smirked. Yes that would be perfect. She was a genius. She laughed wickedly. She stood up and ran out of the room. Kakarot and his braty sister should be back and she needed to 'talk to them'. It should be easy.

Turles looked at her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Tara looked at him. "Turles where is your brother? I need to talk to him. What time is it?" Tara asked. "You've been out for three hours," Turles stated. 'Three fucking hours!' Tara thought growling. Tara took a deep breath. "Where is Kakarot?" Tara asked as sweetly as she could.

Turles shrugged. "He could be anywhere," Turles stated walking back into the hospital wing. Tara smirked. She knew he was here and if she knew the Sons right she knew where he would be with his evil sister. Tara walked down the hallway and turned to a door and opened it.

"Keep the ice cream coming Raditz! I'm a growing girl!"

Tara turned her head to a table. Yes they were in the commons and with the prince and his sister. She smirked. 'Oh joy,' she thought. She looked at Violet who was standing up holding an empty bowl of ice cream. She smirked. 'Only the people in the palace know of her and her being a…half-breed,' she thought. She chuckled. 'Just think what would the village do if they knew?' she thought. She knew the king was working on that rule. He was trying to change it so there could be half-breeds; that's why they kept Violet in doors because his people hadn't agreed yet, but they were close, very close.

Tara careful walked over to the table where they were. She smiled and looked at Violet. "That's quiet a bowl you got there," Tara stated. Violet looked at her and frowned. "What? What are you doing here?" Violet asked. Vega stood up on the table. "And why are you acting nice?" Vega asked. Tara patted her head. "I've had a change of heart…you thank uh…Bu…Bul…Bulma for that," Tara stated. She almost didn't remember the bitch's name.

Kakarot looked at her. "Did you hit your head?" Kakarot asked. Tara smiled and sat down by him. "No silly. You're sister really did change my heart…maybe her and I could become friends, do you think?" Tara asked. Violet dropped her bowl. "You're messed up. My sister would never want anything to do with you. You should go back to hell," Violet stated.

"VIOLET!" Raditz scolded coming out of the kitchen.

Violet mumbled. "I mean H.F.I.L," Violet corrected. Vegeta looked at Tara. "You got the shit beaten out of you and you want to be her 'friend'?" Vegeta questioned. Tara looked at him. How did he know that? "What?" Tara asked. "We were there. We saw your ass get kicked," Vega stated. "Vega," scolded Violet waving her finger in the air. Vega covered her mouth and looked at her brother. "It slipped," Vega stated.

Tara wanted to storm out of there. "See that's what changed me. I would like to say sorry could you do that for me Kakarot?" Tara asked. Kakarot shook his head. "I don't have a death wish and why should I help you?" Kakarot asked. Tara was getting pissed. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you," Tara said turning around walking out of the commons. She shut the door and leaned against it. 'This might be harder than I thought.' She started walking.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Alright anyone else think that was weird?" Goku asked. Vega and Violet raised their hands. Vegeta stood up. "Come on squirt Mother is looking for you," Vegeta stated picking up his sister then dropping her on the floor. Vega looked at him. "Vegeta…when will I be able to kiss boys?" Vega asked. Vegeta looked at her. "Never in your lifetime," Vegeta stated picking her up like she was a bag of flower. "And just for asking that question…I'm locking you up in your room till your fifty or older," Vegeta stated. Vega started to pout.

Violet looked at Goku. "What about me?" she asked. Goku looked at her. "The only boys you are allowed to kiss is Dad, Raditz, Turles, and me…there you go…that's four right there," Goku stated. Violet glared at him. "I'm going to kiss a lot of boys and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Violet stated. "What boys?" Goku asked. Violet thought for a minute. "I'll go to the village and kiss some," Violet stated. Goku picked her up upside down and left the commons. "Drop me!" Violet ordered. "I'm going to keep my eyes on you and if a boy even looks at you…I'll kill him," Goku stated. He picked her up the right way. Violet hugged him. "Love you," she stated. "Right back at you," Goku said putting his sister on his shoulder. Violet tapped on his head. "Stop," she ordered.

Goku stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Violet pointed. "That? What is it?" she asked hopping down. Goku turned sideways. His eyes widened. There was a door chained up and blocked. He walked up to it. It had a 'do not enter' sigh across it. "I always wanted to ask you," Violet stated. Goku tried to turn the knob. It didn't open.

He looked at little Violet. "This…this is where it all happened…thirteen years ago…this is where they were injected," Goku stated. Violet's mouth opened a little bit. She was shocked. "And this is where they lived for years," Goku stated looking at his feet. Violet smirked. She had an idea.

_**To be continued…..

* * *

**_

That's it for chapter nine! Go me I got nine chapters on this! YEA! So what did you think? Who saw that coming…Bulma all acting? I bet a lot of you did. Tell me what you thought of this chapter? What is Tara planning? What is Violet planning? And why does Vega and Violet want to kiss boys? I don't know…sounds weird to me. New story coming out soon...called **Angel of Mine.**

**Vegetafanic1**


End file.
